Hereditas
by ImperatorSolarius
Summary: La manière dont les événements nous affectent, et comment nous souhaitons les interpréter, sont primordiaux. Harry Potter a choisi de tirer les leçons de son enfance malheureuse. Des leçons bien différentes de ce que beaucoup attendaient de lui. AU, Slytherin!Harry
1. Chapter 1

_**Hereditas**_

 **NDA -** AU où seules deux différences concrètes avec l'univers orignal justifient l'alternatif. Le reste de l'histoire n'est que la conséquence, énorme, de ces deux différences très importantes : Premièrement, les Dursley ont été "un peu" plus odieux qu'originellement avec Harry, ajoutant occasionnellement l'agression physique aux brimades, à l'isolation et aux rabaissements. Deuxièmement, dans le canon, Harry est le garçon à très bon coeur, noble, tolérant et presque parfait que nous connaissons. Et ce malgré son enfance très difficile qu'il est parvenu à oublier une fois entré dans le monde magique.

Ici, Harry et tout ce qu'il est, de sa personnalité jusqu'à ses convictions, seront changées par l'expérience et les conclusions qu'il aura tiré de sa vie aux mains de ses bourreaux moldus.

Je compte suivre le schéma d'un tome par année, vous devriez reconnaître certains passages. Évidemment, absolument rien ne m'appartiens. M pour les thèmes matures, la vulgarité, et du probable lemon plus tard. Ma première fanfic. Soyez durs !

Bonne lecture c:

* * *

 _Le bruit du loquet. Quelqu'un l'ouvre._

Aussitôt, le bruit beaucoup moins subtil de quelqu'un tambourinant une porte assourdit le jeune garçon qui venait à peine de s'éveiller de lui-même quelques minutes plus tôt. Il garda les yeux fermés. Il les ferma même encore plus fort. Qui sait, s'il ne faisait pas le moindre bruit, qu'ils pensaient qu'il dormait toujours, peut-être lui laisseraient-ils la paix ?

C'était probablement très naïf de la part d'Harry Potter de penser que ça marcherait, car quelques secondes après d'autres martelages de porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement. Ce qui aurait en toute logique dû inonder l'intérieur du placard qui servait de chambre à Harry de lumière. Au lieu de quoi, en ouvrant des yeux paniqués, il ne vit qu'une énorme masse disgracieuse et vaguement humanoïde l'attraper par le col de son pyjama et l'extirper hors du petit placard sous l'escalier.

"Feignant de merde." grogna l'homme au visage (et au physique) porcin en lâchant le tissu du col d'Harry, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur de couloir en face du placard.

Harry tenta d'amortir le choc en plaçant son épaule entre lui et le mur avant l'impact. Ça n'avait pas vraiment fait mal, cette fois, mais être aussi impuissant et ballotter comme un objet n'avait _absolument rien_ de plaisant. Il mit un certain temps avant de se redresser complètement pour se tourner vers l'homme.

"Tu as le petit-déjeuner à préparer, gamin. Et tu te permets de paresser dans ton lit ?"

Harry ne le regardait pas droit dans les yeux pour répondre. C'aurait été une très, très mauvaise idée. Mieux valait regarder ses chaussures d'intérieur.

"Pardon, oncle Vernon. Je vais le faire, maintenant." dit Harry d'une voix basse, à peine audible.

Oncle Vernon plissa un peu des yeux et en serrant des dents, probablement agacé qu'Harry ne lui donne pas de raison de le bousculer encore un peu plus.

"Habille-toi, en vitesse. Tu as un quart d'heure pour que ce soit prêt. Et pour la peine, tu ne manges rien ce matin ! Peut-être que ça t'apprendra à ne pas te lever à des heures de larve."

Oncle Vernon s'était déjà éloigné avant de terminer sa phrase, laissant au moins l'occasion à Harry de pouvoir fermer les yeux et lutter contre les larmes qui montaient. Encore privé de nourriture.. Ça arrivait souvent. Bien trop souvent. Harry était souvent affamé. Et le fait qu'il cuisine régulièrement pour toute la famille Dursley n'arrangeait rien. Rien du tout.

Harry refoula ses larmes. Quelque chose qu'il avait rapidement appris. Oncle Vernon et tante Petunia n'aimaient ni les larmes, ni les apitoiements, ni les supplications. Ils ne toléraient que le silence absolu ou bien une soumission totale. Il s'engouffra à nouveau dans son placard, et s'affaira à rapidement enfiler de vieux vêtements trop grands pour lui, ceux qui n'allaient plus à son cousin. Après avoir posé ses lunettes rondes sur son nez, il s'empressa de se diriger en direction de la cuisine où, sans se préoccuper de la pile démesurée de cadeaux du salon adjacent, prépara machinalement le petit-déjeuner. Sans trop y penser, tant la force de l'habitude était présente.

C'était un début de journée tout ce qu'il y a plus de normal pour Harry. Ça aurait même pu être pire. Ça peut toujours l'être. Parfois, il n'y avait même pas de véritables raisons. Oncle Vernon pouvait enfermer Harry dans son placard pour la journée en le traitant des quotidiens "monstre", "abomination", "feignant". Il était souvent beaucoup moins poli, un peu comme ce matin. Cela avait au moins le mérite d'avoir étoffé le vocabulaire du jeune garçon de bientôt onze ans.

Un monstre. Une abomination. Les premières fois qu'il entendit les Dursley utiliser ces mots pour lui, il n'avait pas été capable de comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi le traitaient-ils si différemment de Dudley ? Il n'était certes pas leur fils, mais il était leur neveu. De leur famille. De leur sang, du moins en partie. Pourquoi le traiter plus bas que terre ? Au fil du temps, Harry est parvenu à comprendre plutôt rapidement que oncle Vernon et tante Petunia détestaient, et détestent visiblement toujours, ses parents, morts d'un accident de voiture. Mais ça n'expliquait ni ne justifiait ce qu'ils lui infligeaient. Ça ne justifiaient pas les coups. Ça ne justifiait pas l'affamement. Ça ne justifiait pas de le traiter comme autre chose qu'un être humain.

Mais Harry avait tôt fait de comprendre.

Ils avaient raison. Harry n'était pas comme eux. Il le savait, peut-être même encore mieux qu'eux. Il n'était pas non plus comme les voisins de Privet Drive, ni même comme les autres enfants de cette horrible école. Il était à part. Lorsque Harry était particulièrement en colère, effrayé, ou profondément malheureux, il se produisait des événements impossibles. Cela pouvait être un objet de la maison lévitant pour quelques instants avant de s'écraser sur le sol, quand ils n'explosaient pas purement et simplement d'eux même. _Monstrueux_. _Abominable_. Du moins, ça l'était probablement aux yeux des Dursley. Mais pour Harry, ces capacités, _ces dons_ , pour fous qu'ils paraissaient étaient ironiquement ce qui avait permis à Harry de ne pas sombrer dans une démence profonde après ces années de supplice. Personne n'était capable de faire ce qu'il était capable de faire. Même s'il était loin de comprendre lui-même tout ce que cela impliquait, cela le rendait unique, spécial. Et surtout, cela _terrorisait_ les Dursley. Lorsque, par exemple, un vase explosait durant un sermon ou une raclée d'oncle Vernon, l'horreur qui s'affichait sur son visage l'enlaidissait encore plus et il se contentait d'enfermer Harry dans le placard pour le reste de la journée.

C'était un véritable pouvoir qu'il avait sur eux. Un pouvoir qu'il ne contrôlait pas, qui l'effrayait lui-même un peu, mais un pouvoir absolument jubilatoire. C'était la seule défense qu'il possédait contre les assauts répétés des trois Dursley. Et cela lui conférait un incroyable sentiment d'ascendance sur eux. Ces porcs. Ces chiens. Ces bâtards (Merci oncle Vernon). Harry n'avait rien fait pour mériter leur haine, mais eux avaient mérité la moindre petite parcelle de répugnance et de fureur qu'il pouvait éprouver à leur égard. C'est cette haine qui avait permis à son esprit d'enfant d'imaginer et de souhaiter que plutôt que de faire éclater un vase de verre, il serait bien plus satisfaisant de faire éclater la grotesque bedaine d'oncle Vern..

"GAMIN. TU CHERCHES LES ENNUIS ? NOUS ATTENDONS."

".. J'arrive, oncle Vernon."

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Harry avait visiblement négligé d'amener les plats qu'il était pourtant parvenu à faire en réfléchissant. Il commença à amener les plats. Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne à faire exploser oncle Vernon, il serait bien obligé d'obéir. Et puis, il ne comptait pas vraiment le faire, même s'il le pouvait.. Ce serait horrible. N'est-ce pas ?

Les Dursley discutait pendant qu'Harry servait la nourriture qui lui avait été interdite. Il n'écoutait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire. C'était rarement intéressants, et rarement une bonne idée. Selon les Dursley, il est très impoli d'écouter les conversations qui ne nous regardent pas. Il entreprit de retourner dans la cuisine afin d'attendre qu'ils aient terminés de manger. Bien sûr, la vaisselle était pour lui également. Mais un morceau de la conversation finit par attirer l'attention de ses oreilles. Ils parlaient de lui. De Dudley. De son anniversaire. Et du zoo.

Ils allaient au zoo. Tous ensembles. _Joie_.

* * *

Les Dursley n'aimaient pas être vus en compagnie d'Harry en publique. Et durant les rares sorties comme celle-ci, il leur en était reconnaissant. Cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait plus ou moins aller à son aise dans le zoo. Tant qu'ils restaient dans son champ de vision. La journée se passait alors plutôt bien, aussi bien pour les Dursley que pour Harry. Il eut même le droit de finir la glace que Dudley ne voulait plus, parce qu'il trouvait la boule trop petite. Puis vint le vivarium.

Dudley était occupé à ennuyer les différentes espèces de serpent en tapant sur leurs vitres et à baragouiner différentes manières d'exprimer son ennui. Harry passa après lui devant la vitrine d'un énorme serpent. Il lu rapidement le petit écriteau informatif. Boa constrictor. Brésil.

"C'est loin. Ça doit être horrible.. D'être si loin de chez soi." dit doucement Harry en reportant son regard sur le serpent d'Amérique du sud.

Parler aux animaux. C'est sûrement quelque chose que font beaucoup de gens qui se sentent seuls. Tant que personne ne le remarque, après-tout..

Harry haussa haut les sourcils en remarquant que le boa constrictor venait de redresser la tête pour le regarder d'un air curieux. Étrange, le serpent avait pourtant l'air complètement apathique devant Dudley. Le boa inclina doucement la tête de côté, en direction de la plaque informative. Harry plissa des yeux en suivant lentement la direction indiquée, et relit la plaque, plus attentivement.

"Né en captivité. Mhm.. Ça reste horrible. Tu es toujours un boa constrictor du Brésil. C'est chez toi, là-bas. Pas ici."

Si l'attitude du serpent l'avait hautement intrigué, cette fois, l'acquiescement triste de la tête de l'animal lui glaça le sang. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une impression. Harry n'était même pas certain que l'animal puisse l'entendre au travers de la vitre de son vivarium personnel. Pourtant il ne semblait pas être le seul à avoir remarqué le regain d'activité du boa.

"PAPA, VIENS VOIR CE QUE J'AI RÉUSSI A LUI FAIRE FAIRE !" hurla Dudley alors qu'il venait tout juste de pousser Harry au sol et prend sa place en se servant de la masse de graisse probablement héritée de son porc de père. A terre, Harry serra ses poings en fixant Dudley. Il n'avait plus envie de faire exploser oncle Vernon. C'est LUI que Harry voulait voir souffrir et payer. Payer pour l'enfer au moins équivalent à celui que lui faisait vivre son père. L'école était un endroit atroce à cause de son cousin. Dudley organisait des "Chasses au Harry" et faisait en sorte que personne ne se montre amical avec Harry. A la maison, il s'arrangeait toujours pour que ses propres bêtises soit attribuées à Harry, et oncle Vernon et tante Petunia était bien trop heureux de jouer son jeu, même lorsque que c'était un grotesque mensonge à peine réfléchi.

"AAAH-"

Dans un "plouf", Dudley passa soudainement à l'intérieur du vivarium du boa constrictor pour atterrir dans le petit coin d'eau qui lui servait d'environnement. La vitre protectrice s'était purement évaporée alors que son cousin était appuyé dessus. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le serpent en profita pour se glisser hors de sa prison, en ignorant et passant par-dessus un Dudley trempé et paralysé par la peur.

Harry riait aux éclats. Il ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais ça lui plaisait énormément. Et cela s'entendait à son rire. Il sonnait bien trop satisfait. Presque cruel. Il est aussi possible que cela soit simplement dû au fait qu'Harry n'aie pas ri tout court depuis très longtemps.

Cependant, son rire et son sourire s'éteignirent bien vite quand il se rendit compte que l'animal se dirigeait droit vers lui. Ces choses n'étaient-elles pas capable d'étouffer à mort un adulte ? Alors un enfant de dix ans si chétif..

Mais cela n'arriva pas. Le serpent se stoppa face à Harry, et il.. Parla.

"Merci."

Le son "s" était, évidemment, très prononcé, mais pas de doute possible. Le serpent lui avait bel et bien parlé. Remercier.

"De.. De rien.. ?" tenta un Harry plus qu'hésitant. L'animal sembla être satisfait de la réponse et se détourna pour se glisser en direction d'un couloir, ne laissant derrière lui que les hurlements des visiteurs du zoo. Où allait-il ? Harry espérait qu'il parviendrait à éviter les employés du zoo. Mais il doutait sincèrement qu'il puisse de toute façon atteindre le Brésil depuis le Royaume-Uni.. Pauvre bête.

Harry tâcha de reprendre ses esprits et pu enfin se rendre compte qu'oncle Vernon affichait un regard empli d'une haine au moins équivalente à celle qu'Harry pouvait souvent ressentir pour son oncle. Non loin, tante Petunia hurlait hystériquement frappait frénétiquement la vitre du vivarium, réapparue entre-temps, et qui empêchait son Dudley chéri grassouillet d'en sortir. La journée avait été plaisante. Le soir allait sans doute être tout le contraire.

* * *

Harry n'avait jamais passer autant de jours d'affilé dans ce maudit placard infesté d'arachnides. Sans prendre la peine de compter le nombre exact, l'été devait avoir tranquillement avancé. Le retour du zoo a été - relativement - moins pénible que prévu. Apparemment, l'équilibre de la terreur que faisait régner la crainte des pouvoirs d'Harry avait dissuadé oncle Vernon de laisser libre cour à sa colère. Harry n'aura eu droit qu'à une gifle pateuse avant d'être enfermé dans son placard pour une durée indéterminée. C'était à prévoir. Après tout, il s'en était pris à leur Dudley adoré. Et le jour de son anniversaire qui plus est. Mais cet isolement prolongé, ponctué de biscuits salés et d'un bol d'eau par jour, lui as permis de songer longuement à tout ce qui s'était produit ce jour là. Une nouvelle manifestation de son _pouvoir_. Et il pouvait parler aux animaux. En tout cas aux serpents. Et à cette pensée, à la pensée de ce qu'il avait accompli ce jour là, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, béatement. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible; il n'était pas comme eux, et dieu qu'il en était heureux. Il ne voulait définitivement plus rien à avoir à faire avec les Dursley. En tout cas, le moins possible. Le moins de choses en commun. Avec eux. Avec ces idiots de voisins qui le regardaient soit bizarrement soit carrément hostilement dans le quartiers. Avec ces crétins de l'école aux ordres de Dudley.

Harry Potter les dépassait, tous ! Les Dursley le savent. Et ils ont peur de lui. Harry ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de mauvais. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit. Mais être l'innocent et obéissant petit Harry ne l'a jamais aidé, bien au contraire. Il n'avait donc aucun scrupule à être enthousiasmé par la peur qu'il inspirait à ses bourreaux ! Et puis, ce n'était _que_ de la peur.

Arriva fatalement un jour où Dudley en eut assez d'effectuer les corvées qui incombaient habituellement à Harry, ce qui lui offrit la permission, et même l'ordre de sortir pour les faire. Visiblement, la dose de terreur du zoo avait fini par s'estompée. C'était agréable le temps que ça a duré. La vie reprit un cours relativement normal. Quelques jours passèrent. Un matin, et comme il était de son devoir de faire tous les matins, il sortit prendre le courrier pour l'amener à oncle Vernon dans la cuisine. Habituellement, il ne prenait certainement pas la peine de lire les enveloppes. Aucun intérêt, il n'y avait jamais rien pour lui. Qui lui écrirait ? Mais une enveloppe attira son attention. Lourde et épaisse, elle était faite d'un parchemin jauni. Une publicité un peu crétine ?

L'inscription sur l'enveloppe, faites à l'encre vert émeraude, faillit lui faire échapper le tas de lettres des mains.

 _ **Mr H. Potter**_

 _Dans le placard sous l'escalier_

 _4, Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

C'état purement impossible. Premièrement, que quelqu'un sur ce monde lui adresse une lettre, et deuxièmement, surtout, que l'expéditeur soit au courant du placard sur l'escalier. Ce n'était clairement pas quelque chose que les Dursley tenaient à que cela se sache. Enfermer un jeune garçon dans un placard durant dix ans n'avait rien de "convenable". Il retourna la lettre, les yeux écarquillés, en oubliant presque de respirer. Harry vit un sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson qui représentait un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lettre « P ». P pour Potter.. ? Non, non. Il avait reçu une lettre, il n'était pas devenu noble. Si le nom de Potter était un nom noble, il ne serait pas coincé ici avec _ces porcs_.

"GAMIN. J'attends ce courrier !" hurla oncle Vernon depuis la cuisine. Harry était resté sur le pas de la porte d'entrée en fixant son courrier comme un ahuri. Il retourna à l'intérieur, espérant qu'aucun crétin de voisin matinal ne l'aie remarqué. Harry s'empressa alors d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, en essayant de ne pas abîmer le joli sceau, et d'en extraire la lettre, le tout en se dirigeant inconsciement en direction de la cuisine et en commençant à lire.

 _ **COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_

 _ **Directeur: Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)**_

 _Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice adjointe_

Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'informations, de questions. L'une des premières réflexions d'Harry fut que ce papier ne soit rien d'autre qu'un canulard et une farce assez cruelle. Mais, quelque part, il avait envie d'y croire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était Poudlard, ce prétendu collège pour Sorciers, mais..

"Tu n'as plus honte de rien. Tu ouvres et lis mon courrier maintenant ?" soupire oncle Vernon, assis à la table de la cuisine, étrangement plus ennuyé que réellement en colère. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur le parchemin, l'enveloppe, et le sceau que tenait Harry dans ses mains, la rage, la haine, l'horreur; tous ces sentiments semblaient s'être entremêlés dans ses yeux.

Harry fronça les sourcils et recula d'un pas, son coeur frappant lourdement sa poitrine. Oncle Vernon savait. Comment, c'était une énigme, mais il savait. Et il n'était pas du tout heureux avec ça.

"Mon garçon.. Tu vas me donner ça. Tout de suite." siffla oncle Vernon entre ses dents serrées. Il voulait la lettre d'Harry. Cette réaction ne faisait que consolider Harry dans son souhait le plus cher, que cette lettre ne soit pas juste une farce cruelle. Et comme ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas, il était hors de question qu'on la lui arrache.

"Non." cracha presque Harry, la respiration lourde et bruyante, terrorisé par sa propre rébellion. "C'est à moi. On me l'a envoyée. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Vous le savez, pas vrai ?"

Harry recula d'un nouveau pas. Oncle Vernon se leva au même moment, brusquement, de sa chaise.

"Comment oses-tu seulement me répondre, espèce de sale petit merdeux ?" lâcha-t-il après un silence pesant, rouge de rage, accentuant encore plus son air porcin. "Tu es de la même espèce de chien que ton salaud de père !"

"TAISEZ-VOUS. ARRÊTEZ DE BOUGER." hurla à moitié Harry, assez fort pour faire descendre des escaliers tante Petunia et Dudley, qui se contenteront de regarder la confrontation depuis le couloir. Petunia posa une main instinctive sur l'épaule de son mastodonte de fils, protectrice.

"Je ne le répéterai pas, _Harry_." Oncle Vernon n'avait _jamais_ utilisé le prénom d'Harry. Du moins, pas de mémoire de ce dernier. Quelque chose se passe. La manière dont son oncle avait dit son propre nom fit l'effet d'une enclume dans l'estomac d'Harry. Mais au final, cela ne fit que renforcer la détermination du jeune garçon.

"Non, oncle Vernon. Je vais garder cette lettre. Elle est à moi." Harry prend une grande inspiration avant de reprendre, tentant d'avoir l'air déterminé et menaçant malgré la terreur qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'être rossé comme jamais. "Je vais retourner dans mon.. Placard. Et vous me laisserez tranquille. Sinon.. Je recommence. Je recommence à faire ce que vus détestez. Je recommence à faire ces choses qui vous font peur, à tous les trois !"

Il se tourna brièvement vers sa tante et son cousin, comme pour ajouter du poids à la menace. Du bluff total. Il ne savait pas plus maîtriser son pouvoir que depuis le zoo ou bien avant. Mais ça, ils n'en savaient rien. Harry tenta un nouveau pas en arrière, toujours face à oncle Vernon. Celui-ci fulminait, mais derrière sa colère on pouvait percevoir de l'hésitation et de la mesure. Harry estima que les graines qu'il avait planté avec ses paroles faisaient effets et jugea opportun d'en profiter pour un nouveau pas en arrière, puis un autre, pour enfin se détourner, et marcher d'un pas rapide en direction de son placard, passant devant tante Petunia et Dudley qui aura été tiré en arrière par l'épaule par sa mère au passage du _dangereux_ Harry.

Harry s'engouffra dans son petit sanctuaire et ferma rapidement la porte derrière lui. Ensuite, il patienta dans le silence le plus total. Toujours rien. Ça avait définitivement marcher. Ils le laisseraient en paix, en tout cas pour un temps. Harry était probablement bien plus angoissé que les Dursley, mais ça aussi, ils ne le savaient pas. Les minutes passèrent, et il put se détendre doucement, et même sourire de nouveau. Faire peur aux Dursley était probablement la chose qu'il adorait le plus au monde !

Le jeune garçon alluma la petite ampoule qui lui avait été miséricordieusement accordé un jour pour pouvoir lire à nouveau la lettre, ainsi que la liste du matériel mentionnée. Il allait relire cette lettre et cette liste des jours durant encore, toujours incapable de complètement y croire, mais brûlant d'envie de pouvoir. Mais il était assez inquiet. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment contacter cette école et encore moins d'acquérir le matériel demandé. Avec quel argent ? Il ne pouvait certainement pas compter sur les Dursley pour lui en donner. Ils semblaient aussi en savoir plus que lui sur ce collège Poudlard. Mais là encore, Harry n'espérait aucune aide de leur part. Poudlard attendait son hibou avant le 31 juillet, le jour de son anniversaire.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire ?

* * *

Commentaires, questions et critiques bienvenues !


	2. Chapter 2

NDA - Nouveau chapitre, avec entrée en scène d'un personnage **_LÉGENDAIRE_** , et qui aura une importance équivalente dans cette fic.

Merci à ceux qui donnent sa chance à cette fic en la suivant déjà. c:

* * *

La guerre froide était palpable au domicile Dursley depuis près de trois semaines. Pendant un moment, Harry eut peur que les Dursley en oublient de le nourrir mais les biscuits et le bol d'eau par jour refirent leur apparition. Et avec ça ce fut le calme plat. Harry ne sortait quasiment jamais du placard et les Dursley ne l'avaient toujours pas réclamés pour les tâches ménagères. C'était appréciable, mais Harry s'ennuyait ferme. L'enthousiasme procuré par la lettre de cette école de sorciers était retombé. Avec aucune autre nouvelle et aucun moyen de les contacter, Harry en était revenu à la théorie du canular. Et ça le désespérait plus que tout. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, c'était de partir de cet endroit, s'éloigner d'eux, et pas que les Dursley. S'enfuir à jamais vers cet endroit magique, peuplé sans doute d'êtres comme lui.

La date de son anniversaire, et la date butoir indiquée dans la lettre également, approchait lentement. La veille de ce jour, Harry était à la fois angoissé et déprimé. Peut-être que passé cette date, et si Poudlard existait bel et bien, ils considéreraient son absence de réponse comme volontaire et cela signifierait la fin de toutes ses chances d'être admis. Et le pire de tout cela, c'est que Harry ne pouvait rien y faire. La nuit venue, sa désolation l'empêcha catégoriquement de s'endormir. Il ne possédait pas de montre, ni de réveil, mais il doutait que minuit approchait. Il aura onze ans. Ce sera la seule et unique chose qui différenciera ce jour des autres. Il n'a jamais eu de fêtes pour son anniversaire, et il y avait peu de chance que cela change cette année. Les Dursley n'était probablement pas d'humeur à faire la fête. Après ça, la vie reprendrait son cours. L'école banale et insupportable au quotidien reprendrait, et Harry finirait bien par oublier cette histoire de Collège de Magie.

 _BOUM. BOUM. BOUM._

Harry sursauta, se redressant presque totalement hors de son lit. Ce n'était pas la porte de son placard, mais la porte d'entrée. Qui était assez fou pour déranger une maison à cette heure ?

 _BOUM. BOUM. BOUM._

Des gros bruits de pas dévalant les escaliers suivirent. Et bientôt, la grosse voix à l'accent Britannique très prononcé d'oncle Vernon cracha.

"QUI EST-CE ? JE VOUS PRÉVIENS, JE SUIS ARMÉ."

Harry sortit la tête du placard, tout juste à temps pour entendre et voir la porte être sortie de ses gonds et s'écraser sur le sol du hall d'entrée. Sur le seuil, se tenait l'homme (si c'en était bien un) le plus grand et massif qu'Harry ait jamais vu. Et aussi le plus barbu et chevelu. Il fit un pas, ignorant les couinements de terreur de tante Petunia, et ce seul pas lui permis d'être déjà largement à l'intérieur.

"Nav'ré pour cette entrée." dit le géant en se retournant pour soulever la porte et la faire plus ou moins tenir dans l'encadrement.

Oncle Vernon, qui n'était finalement pas armé du tout, termina de descendre les escaliers pour faire face au géant, mais à une distance respectable, absolument furieux. Un vrai cochon enragé. Le reste de la famille restait perchée sur l'escalier. Harry ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, lui-même osait à peine maintenir sa tête hors du placard pour observer la scène.

"MA PORTE, NOM DE DIEU ! MAIS POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ-VOUS. J'exige que vous sortiez sur le champs, c'est une violation de dom.."

"Oah, la ferme, Dursley, espèce de vieux pruneau." interrompit le géant dans une râle qui couvrait largement la voix de l'oncle Vernon. Assez pour le faire taire un moment même.

Le géant balaya du regard les personnes lui faisant face et il s'attarda sur Dudley quelques secondes, mais finit par froncer des sourcils et à regarder ailleurs, pour enfin remarquer la tête d'Harry dépassant du placard, dans le couloir.

"Harry.. P'tit Harry. Approche un peu donc. 'Faut pas avoir peur de moi." dit le géant, un peu plus doucement, essayant de paraître rassurant. Harry n'avait pas le moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer. Tout arrivait beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il puisse y songer. C'est ainsi que sans trop réfléchir, il se leva et sortit de son placard, approchant doucement du géant, dont le visage ridé affichait un sourire, et les yeux légèrement humides, de l'émotion.

"Tu as tellement grandit. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père. Mais tu as les yeux de ta mère.." Le géant parlait presque en murmurant, mais même ainsi, tout le monde était capable d'entendre. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ravalant sa salive, incertain d'être capable répondre quoique ce soit.

"Merlin ! J'oublie toutes mes manières. Harry, je suis Rubeus Hagrid. Je travaille à Poudlard, et je.."

"Poudlard ?!" interrompit aussitôt Harry, les yeux écarquillés. "Vous êtes de cette école ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Comment faire pour y aller ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

"Olah, olah Harry, du calme. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est Poudlard ?" grogna Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils. Mais très vite, il sembla comprendre, et détourna son regard pour revenir sur oncle Vernon et tante Petunia.

"Vous ne lui avez jamais rien dit ? Vous n'avez rien dit à HARRY JAMES POTTER sur ce qu'il est ?!" rugit Hagrid en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule d'Harry qui se tournait à son tour vers les Dursley, qui s'était regroupés au pied de l'escalier. "Vous êtes la pire sorte de moldu que je connaisse !"

Harry plissa un peu des yeux. "Moldu.. ?" demanda-t-il doucement en levant les yeux vers Hagrid et en ignorant les protestations indignées qu'oncle Vernon avait recommencé à émettre.

"Humpf ? Hum, les moldus. Ce sont les gens incapables de faire de la magie."

Moldu. Les moldus. Cela sonnait presque comme une insulte. Un peu sale. Les _moldus_. Harry décida à cet instant que ce mot lui plaisait. Il pouvait enfin nommer ceux qu'il haïssait tant et qui l'avaient torturé. Les Dursley étaient des _moldus_.

"Harry, écoute moi." Hagrid prit Harry par les épaules afin de le tourner et le mettre face à lui, le géant devant baisser la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et le jeune homme devant dresser la tête à s'en faire mal à la nuque.

"Tu es un sorcier. Tout comme l'étaient ton père et ta mère. Et eux aussi sont allés à Poudlard. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Pour t'emmener acheter tes affaires et te donner ton billet de train."

Harry regardait l'envoyé de Poudlard avec de grands yeux brillants. Il n'avait probablement jamais été aussi heureux. Il allait partir d'ici. Définitivement ou non, il ne le savait pas encore, mais il serait prêt à prendre ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Être loin de ces _moldus._ Ce n'était pas une farce. C'était bien réel.

"Vous connaissiez mes parents.. ?"

"Bien sûr ! Tout le monde les connait. James et Lily Potter. Et d'ailleurs, tout le monde te connaît aussi, Harry. Tu es célèbre ! Tu es celui qui nous a tous sauvé du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Harry se crispa un peu, à la fois à l'évocation de sa prétendue célébrité et à ce titre de Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Je suis.. Pardon ? Quoi ? Mais qui est.."

Hagrid secoua la tête en fermant brièvement les yeux. "Harry.. Je n'sais pas si je suis celui qui devrait te dire tout ça. Mais on en parlera plus tard, en tout cas. Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu restes ici plus longtemps.. " Hagrid lança un dernier regard mauvais et empli de reproches à la famille Dursley, silencieuse depuis un temps maintenant, mais à l'air au moins aussi hostile, sauf peut-être Dudley qui était simplement paralysé et horrifié.

Comme Harry s'en était douté, ils savaient. Et ils ne lui avaient rien dit. Ils lui avaient caché tout ce qu'il était et tout ce qui l'attendait. Il pourrait être en colère contre eux pour ça, mais curieusement, dans l'immédiat, il s'en moquait. Il était trop heureux pour laisser son euphorie être gâchée par ce que les Dursley inspirait à Harry. Ils n'étaient rien, après tout. Des moldus. Oui, il fallait qu'il parte.

"Mais.. Où allons-nous ? Et je n'ai pas d'argent pour acheter le matériel. Et la lettre disait que je devais répondre par hib.."

"Dadadah, je m'occupe de tout Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je connais un endroit où l'on pourra passer le reste de la nuit. De là-bas, j'écrirai à Dumbledore. Le lendemain, on ira au Chemin de traverse et là-bas, à Gringotts pour l'argent."

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

"... Quoi ?"

"Humrf. J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre. Mais pas maintenant. Viens avec moi."

Hagrid se tourna et fit signe à Harry de s'écarter alors qu'il renversa à nouveau la porte, lourdement. Il marcha dessus et sortit, suivi assez rapidement d'Harry, qui n'accorda pas un regard aux Dursley. Oncle Vernon était fulminant, mais silencieux. Si cet espèce de monstre voulait partir, il n'allait certainement pas l'en dissuader.

Dans la rue, l'ombre du géant Hagrid et celle du jeune garçon avançaient côte à côte, en direction de l'arrêt du bus de nuit pour Londres.

"Ah, au fait. Harry ?"

"Mhm.. ?"

"Bon anniversaire."

* * *

De mémoire de Harry Potter, il n'avait jamais dormit dans un lit digne de ce nom. C'était probablement la première fois. Et si ils étaient tous aussi confortables que celui du Chaudron Baveur, alors c'était une nouvelle raison de haïr les Dursley. Ils l'avaient privé d'un véritable bonheur ! Un autre. Quand ils étaient arrivés la nuit dernière, il n'y avait personne au rez-de-chaussée. Mais quand Harry est descendu avec Hagrid, la salle était comble. De gens aux vêtements étranges, qu'Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir croisé un jour dans les rues. Étaient-ils tous des sorciers ?

Hagrid avait payé pour les chambres, et pour le petit-déjeuner qu'ils prenaient maintenant. C'est à ce moment là que Hagrid choisit de répondre aux questions qu'Harry pouvait avoir. D'abord sur Poudlard. Elle se trouvait en Écosse. L'on s'y rendait en train. Son directeur, le Professeur Albus Dumbledore, est sensé être le sorcier le plus puissant de Grande Bretagne. Il lui parla aussi de l'existence des quatre maisons. Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre le principe de ces maisons, mais ça avait l'air intéressant. Hagrid précisa que ses deux parents étaient à Gryffondor, mais ne dit rien à propos des autres maisons.

Ils parlèrent ensuite, encore plus brièvement, de Voldemort. Harry avait du lutté pour lui faire prononcer le nom de celui qui avait mis à mort ses parents et qui lui avait donné en souvenir cette cicatrice vaguement en forme d'éclair. Encore un mensonge des Dursley, par ailleurs. Ils n'étaient pas mort d'un accident de voiture. Selon Hagrid, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était un sorcier ayant très mal tourné et avec des fantasmes de domination du monde. Cette description collait plus à un méchant de dessin-animé que d'un homme réel pour Harry. Mais Hagrid avait tendance à tout simplifier et à ne pas aller dans les détails. Pour tout bon qu'il était et malgré la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Hagrid un peu.. Simple. Il lui expliqua en tout cas que Voldemort a été vaincu par Harry après le meurtre de ses parents, alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson. Personne ne sait exactement comment. Mais là était la raison de sa célébrité.

Hagrid parla aussi, là aussi de manière très anecdotique, du Ministère de la Magie, de quelques sorts, de certains cours de Poudlard, et d'autres choses que Harry n'était tout simplement pas parvenu à comprendre. Il faisait de son mieux pour écouter Hagrid parler en dévorant son plat, le premier plat complet depuis longtemps. Avant de partir, Hagrid présenta Harry à un professeur de Poudlard de passage, le professeur Quirinus Quirrell, qui s'occuperait du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Curieux nom. C'était un adulte fort étrange, avec un énorme turban enroulé autours du crâne. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bégayer très régulièrement, rendant la moindre phrase laborieuse à comprendre. Ils se serrèrent la main et échangèrent de rapides salutations. Hagrid semblait ne pas avoir menti. Quirell semblait connaître Harry sans même qu'Hagrid ait besoin de le présenter. Et il avait également remarquer les regards de certains clients du Chaudron Baveur. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça.

Hagrid emmena ensuite Harry hors du bar par une autre sortie, qui menait à une petite ruelle sans issue, seulement un grand mur de brique. Harry allait demander ce que comptait faire Hagrid ici, mais il n'y eut aucun besoin. Hagrid effectua une manipulation toute simple à l'aide de son parapluie sur certaines briques, et Harry vit pour la première fois la magie qu'il mourrait d'envie de voir depuis sa lettre. Les briques se mouvèrent d'elles-même dans une harmonie parfaites, pour former au final une alcôve, ouvrant un passage sur le fameux Chemin de Traverse. Et encore plus de magie.

Le Chemin de Traverse était un ensemble de rues, de ruelles et d'allées toutes très agitées et bondées de gens. Des gens comme ceux du Chaudron Baveur. D'innombrables magasins et boutiques en tout genre composait la grande allée principale où était arrivé Harry. Parfois les devantures offraient un spectacle de magie propre au type de boutique, et Harry aurait aimé pouvoir les voir tous. Mais il devait suivre Hagrid qui n'avait pas l'air d'être distrait du tout par tout ce qui l'entourait. Et le géant pouvait marcher plutôt vite sans s'en rendre compte. Alors Harry suivant, en observant ce que le rythme d'Hagrid lui permettait. Et surtout, en priant tous les dieux que ce monde pouvait avoir que ce qu'il vivait en ce moment était bien réel et qu'il ne se réveille pas d'une minute à l'autre dans son placard miteux.

"Tu as ta liste, Harry ? Très bien. On va à Gringotts. La banque des Sorciers. Elle est tenue par les gobelins. Des choses bien bizarres, les gobelins. Mais ne les ennuie pas, et ils ne t'ennuieront pas.".

Hagrid mena la voie et ils parvinrent assez vite à un grand bâtiment blanc qui dominait la plupart des autres boutiques. L'entrée était gardée par une hideuse créature, un peu plus petite qu'Harry qui n'était pourtant pas bien grand pour son âge. Il portait un uniforme rouge éclatant qui ne lui allait tout simplement pas, de l'avis d'Harry. L'uniforme était propre et brillant, et le gobelin était.. Ce qu'il était.

Harry suivit son géant de guide à l'intérieur. Qui était impressionnant et magnifique. Et grouillant de gobelin très bien habillés. Au bout de la salle, un énorme comptoir surélevé sur lequel siégeait un gobelin.. Qui n'était pas bien différent des autres gobelins du point de vue de Harry. Hagrid attira l'attention du gobelin en raclant sa gorge. Le gobelin leva son nez avec une lenteur qui paraissait calculée.

"En quoi puis-je aider ces messieurs ?"

"Bonjour ! Je suis là pour.. Harry Potter voudrait faire un retrait." tonna Hagrid d'une vois forte en prenant Harry par les épaules pour le placer face à lui en parlant.

Le gobelin haussa ce qui lui servait de sourcil. "Bien sûr. Si Monsieur Potter accepte de présenter sa clé."

"Ooh, je l'ai, je l'ai." Hagrid fouilla pendant quelques secondes dans les nombreuses poches de son énorme manteau pour extraire de l'une d'elle une clé et un parchemin roulé. "Ah, oui. Et j'ai aussi ceci. C'est de la part du Professeur Dumbledore. C'est au sujet de vous-savez-quoi. Coffre 713."

Le gobelin plissa des yeux en fixant Hagrid quelques instants avant de hocher la tête, lentement encore, et prendre la clé ainsi que la lettre.

"Si ces messieurs veulent bien me suivre."

Depuis que Hagrid avait confié la lettre de Dumbledore au gobelin et parler de ce "vous-savez-quoi", Harry le fixait, interrogatif. Mais juste avant qu'il ne se décide à demander, Hagrid secoua doucement la tête.

"Désolé Harry. Mais c'est quelque chose de très important, et je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler."

Harry était entré dans la banque Gringotts en jeune garçon pauvre, mais il en sortit en jeune garçon honteusement riche. Il avait les poches remplie de cette monnaie en pièce d'or, les gallions. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle montagne d'or. En fait, il n'avait jamais vu d'or tout court. Mais ça restait vraiment impressionnant. Et ce qui l'était encore plus, c'est que cela lui appartenait. A lui. L'une des premières choses qui lui est venue à l'esprit à la vue du tas d'argent stocké dans son coffre à été de se jurer de ne jamais mettre les Dursley au courant de l'existence de ce compte en banque. Ils tenteraient probablement de le lui voler par tous les moyens. Ces _moldus_.

Harry avait également demander à Hagrid d'où cette fortune pouvait bien venir, ce à quoi il rit à gorge déployée et répondit simplement en disant que les Potter était une famille assez ancienne pour avoir largement eu le temps de remplir ses coffres.

Hagrid et Harry retournèrent dans l'allée centrale, avant que Hagrid ne se tourne vers lui.

"Tu devrais aller chercher tes robes scolaires. C'est juste là, chez Madame Malkin." Hagrid pointa de son gros doigt une boutique ornée d'une enseigne où il était inscrit _« Madame Malkin, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers »._ Harry était enthousiaste à l'idée de se débarrasser des vieux vêtements de son cousin.

"Mhm. Dis-moi, ça ne t'ennuie pas de t'y rendre seul ? Tu n'auras pas besoin de moi et je te rejoindrai vite. Je dois juste retourner au Chaudron Baveur rapidement, eh ?"

Harry se mordit brièvement l'intérieur de la joue, un rien inquiet à l'idée de se retrouver seul dans cet endroit qui lui était pour l'instant inconnu. Mais, au fond, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Ici, il était chez lui.

"Aucun problème, Hagrid.. A plus tard."

Le géant sourit jovialement en hochant la tête et se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très loin. Harry fit face à la boutique Madame Malkin, prit une grande inspiration, et se décida à entrer. Une petite femme d'un âge avancé, probablement une sorcière et probablement Madame Malkin, l'accueillit.

"C'est pour Poudlard, mon petit ?" dit-elle avant de poursuivre et sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. "J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Il y a un autre jeune homme qui est en train d'essayer uniforme."

Pendant que madame Malkin le guidait, par l'épaule, Harry porta son regard vers ledit jeune homme, debout sur un tabouret. C'était un garçon de probablement son âge. Si pâle que ses cheveux blonds, plaqués en arrière, semblaient se fondre parfaitement sur le teint de sa peau. Lui aussi regardait Harry, avec le même air curieux. Madame Malkin installa Harry debout sur un autre tabouret, aux côtés du garçon pâle.

"Salut." offrit le garçon, ayant l'air d'inspecter Harry d'un regard inquisiteur. "Poudlard, toi aussi ?"

C'était quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour Harry. Un garçon du même age que le sien lui adressait la parole. Et amicalement ! En tout cas neutre. C'était une chose très rare, à son ancienne école. Et même lorsque ça arrivait, Dudley s'assurait que cela ne dure pas. C'était une occasion en or de se faire son premier.. Ami. Un ami comme lui. Un sorcier.

"Oui." répondit Harry avec un sourire léger mais qui se voulait sincère. "Je.. J'achète mes fournitures."

"Oh. Tout comme moi. Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et mère est allée regarder à l'avance les baguettes. Je la rejoindrai ensuite. La baguette doit choisir son propriétaire, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry se contenta d'un hochement de tête entendu, même si comme souvent et pour sa plus grande frustration, la moitié de la phrase du garçon échappait à sa compréhension.

"Ensuite, je compte les convaincre de m'emmener du côté des balais de course. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les élèves de première année n'auraient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. C'est idiot. Je sais parfaitement monter. Mais j'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un et je m'arrangerai pour le faire passer en douce au collège."

Cette fois-ci, il était assez facile de comprendre que les sorciers utilisait des balais pour se déplacer en volant. Harry cru être passé devant la fameuse boutique dont parlait le garçon.

"Tu as déjà ton propre balai ?" invita-t-il doucement pour conclure.

"Hem, non, pas encore." Harry craignait une chose, dire une stupidité qui l'embarrasserait et dissuaderait son potentiel ami de continuer à fraterniser.

"Tu ne joues pas au Quidditch du tout, dans ce cas ?" ajouta le blond.

Cette fois, Harry avait vraiment du mal à comprendre. Jouer au Quidditch. C'était peut-être un espèce de jeu, qui se joue sur ces fameux balais ? Harry se maudissait de ne rien savoir, maudissait les Dursley de lui avoir tout caché, et un peu Hagrid de ne pas tout lui avoir dit.

"Non, pas vraiment.."

"Ah. J'y joue énormément, personnellement. Père a dit que ce serait un crime que je ne finisse pas sélectionné dans l'équipe ! Une idée de ta future maison à Poudlard ?"

Enfin quelque chose que Hagrid lui avait plus ou moins expliqué.

"Il y a un moyen de savoir où l'on sera envoyé ?"

"Non, c'est vrai," concéda le blond. "mais je suis un Malfoy. La totalité de ma famille a toujours été envoyé à Serpentard, depuis des générations. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent avec moi ! Je suis Draco Malfoy, par ailleurs. Quel est ton nom ?"

Harry eut un instant d'hésitation avant de dire son nom, incertain de la réaction que cela produirait, étant donné sa toute nouvelle célébrité.

"Je suis Harry Potter. On m'a dit que mes parents étaient tous les deux..." Harry avait choisit d'essayer d'enchaîner sur une autre phrase, mais cela n'empêcha pas ce Draco Malfoy de l'interrompre.

"Potter, Harry ?" s'exclama-t-il d'un ton plus haut, les sourcils haussés, dans un étonnement assez mesuré, comme toutes ses autres expressions, mais honnête. Après un silence court mais trop pesant au goût de Harry, Draco reprit.

"C'est un plaisir de faire ta rencontre." Draco se tourna en direction de Harry, tous deux perchés sur leur tabouret, et offrit sa main.

Harry fixa la main tendue, l'espace de quelques secondes, et la serra, ne souhaitant pas être impoli en attendant trop longtemps pour réagir. Draco serra la main de Harry en lui souriant en coin. Ce Draco avait un espèce de port noble qui pouvait paraître un tantinet exagéré. Il se tenait toujours droit, le menton relevé, et affichait un espèce de sourire qui lui donnait l'air de jauger tout ce qui l'entourait. Draco mit un certain temps avant de relancer la conversation.

"J'étais sur le point de te demander si tu étais un Sang-Pur. Les Potter sont une famille parmi les plus anciennes. Peut-être pas autant que les Malfoy, mais.."

Harry plissa des yeux à la mention du _sang_ et ne pu s'empêcher de rebondir.

"Sang-Pur ? Que-ce que ça signifie ?"

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Draco de hausser les épaules. Apparemment, c'est quelque chose que Harry aurait du savoir. _Merde_.

"Eh bien.. Il y a les Sang-Purs, les Sang-Mêlés, et les Sang-de-Bourbes. Par quel moyen Harry Potter pourrait ne pas savoir ça ?"

"Mhm.. Je.. " Harry commençait légèrement à paniquer. Mais il était obligé de dire la vérité, maintenant. "Je ne suis pas au courant de grand chose. J'ai grandi avec des moldus. Et ils détestent la magie."

Draco eut l'air atterré. Bien plus qu'il n'avait l'air d'être affecté quand il apprit que se tenait en face de lui Harry Potter. Il le regardait de haut en bas, hésitant avant de reprendre.

"C'est terrible. Personne ne savait où tu vivais jusqu'à maintenant. Il y avait des rumeurs.. Mais je n'aurai jamais cru. Pourquoi ? Qui t'infligerait ça, à TOI ?"

Harry allait répondre, mais il se rendit compte que c'était une assez bonne question. Qui l'avait envoyé chez les Dursley après la mort de ses parents ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu être envoyé dans une famille de sorcier, comme lui ? Une famille qui aurait pu l'accepter, ne pas être effrayer par lui, et ne pas le détester.

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas.. Je suppose que c'est parce que c'était la famille de la soeur de ma mère."

Les yeux de Draco se perdirent dans le vide pendant un bref instant. Puis il sembla revenir de sa réflexion pour croiser à nouveau le regard émeraude de Harry.

"C'est vrai. Ta mère était une.. Née-moldue. Ce qui ferait de toi un Sang-Mêlé.. Enfin. Techniquement, un Trois-quart-Sang-Pur ? Et puis, les Potter sont une très vieille lignée de Sang-Pur, alors peut-être que cela compense, mais.."

Il s'interrompit en remarquant l'expression paniquée de Harry, puis finit par reprendre son sourire en coin assuré.

"Ah, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu es Harry Potter. C'est ce qui compte."

Madame Malkin revint, empêchant Harry de répondre avec un sac qui semblait plein et le tendit à Harry.

"Et voilà, mon petit, c'est fait, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour Poudlard."

Harry n'avait pas remarqué Madame Malkin prendre ses mesures pendant sa conversation avec Draco. Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir quitter Draco Malfoy sur cette note, mais Hagrid devait l'attendre.

"Je dois y aller. J'espère qu'on se reverra à Poudlard." Harry descendit de son tabouret en souriant faiblement.

"Pourquoi attendre Poudlard ? Le jour du départ, rejoignons-nous sur le quai avant d'embarquer dans le train. Tu te rendras vite compte que certains sorciers sont meilleurs que d'autres. Et tu n'as certainement pas envie de te lier d'amitié avec la _mauvaise sorte_ de sorcier. Je peux t'aider. Pour ça, comme pour d'autres choses."

Harry hocha vivement de la tête en souriant, heureux de s'être finalement fait un ami dans ce monde. Un ami qui de plus était prêt à l'aider à s'intégrer _correctement_.

"Merci beaucoup, Draco."

Draco Malfoy inclina une dernière fois la tête en guise d'au revoir. Harry régla rapidement l'argent qu'il devait à madame Malkin avant de sortir de la boutique pour trouver Hagrid qui l'attendait tranquillement juste en face, une glace dans chaque main.

"Tout va bien, Harry ? J'crois t'avoir vu discuter avec quelqu'un, par la vitre, à l'intérieur."

Harry souriait, largement.

"Oui. Je me suis fait un ami pour Poudlard."

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'écoulait rapidement. Beaucoup trop rapidement pour Harry. Il s'amusait trop et était très heureux. Il écumait les boutiques avec Hagrid. Après avoir acheté la totalité des livres et du matériel, il ne restait finalement que la baguette magique, sans laquelle un apprenti sorcier n'était rien. Hagrid guida Harry jusqu'à la boutique d'un certain Ollivander. Il laissa Harry y entrer seul, prétextant avoir quelque de chose de _très_ important à aller chercher non loin.

Harry en ressorti avec une baguette (Houx, plume de phénix, 27,5 cm, souple. Harry se souviendrait de ça sûrement toute sa vie.) mais aussi très troublé. Le vieil Ollivander avait tenu un discours pour le moins perturbant à propos de la baguette qui avait choisie Harry, et surtout à propos de la _soeur_ de cette baguette. Une nouvelle pensée sujette à rumination, et qui ne manquerait sûrement pas de le faire ruminer dans les prochains jours, d'ailleurs.

Mais en voyant Hagrid l'attendre avec le fameux quelque chose de très important, Harry oublia tout. Une magnifique chouette aux plumes d'hiver. Elle hululait joyeusement dans sa cage en regardant Harry.

"Ne fais pas cette tête, bougre d'idiot. Il te fallait bien un cadeau d'anniversaire, eh ?"

"Hagrid.. Vous n'auriez pas dû."

"Bah, ne dit pas de bêtises plus grosses que moi." Hagrid explosa de rire à son propre trait d'humour, avant de reprendre. "Tu lui donneras un nom. Bon. Je crois que tu as tout. Nous allons devoir rentrer. Tu devras passer encore un mois avec les Dursley avant la rentrée. Tu penses que ça ira ?"

Harry prit la peine d'y songer un instant et finit par sourire.

"Je pense que tout ira bien maintenant."

* * *

Encore une fois, toutes les remarques et questions sont encouragés. Soyez sans pitié !


	3. Chapter 3

Le retour au domicile Durlsey a été à la fois difficile et facile. Difficile car devoir retourner dans cet endroit détestable après avoir passer une journée au Chemin de Traverse procurait le même effet qu'une douche froide à Harry. Mais le mois à passer ici s'annonçait bien plus facile à supporter qu'aucun mois ici ne l'a jamais et pour plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est que les Dursley avaient décidé de laisser une paix impériale à Harry. Ils avaient toujours peur de lui, bien sûr. Surtout depuis qu'il était revenu avec tout ces livres, sans doutes remplis de malédictions et de magie noire ! Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. L'idée de voir Harry sortir de leur vie pour une année complète, voir plus, semblait les motiver énormément. Quand Harry annonça à oncle Vernon, une fois rentré, que dans un mois il devrait prendre le train pour Poudlard, il s'était attendu à un déferlement de rage et un refus catégorique de le laisser se rendre dans un endroit qui lui apprendrait à maîtriser ses capacités contre-nature.

Mais oncle Vernon s'était contenté de le fixer quelques secondes et de hocher la tête une seule fois, ferme. Oncle Vernon avait décidé qu'il était hors de question de risquer la sécurité de sa famille et de lui-même seulement pour sauver l'âme démoniaque du merdeux qui lui servait de neveu.

Outre la tranquillité bienvenue, Harry avait de quoi s'occuper. Il allait pouvoir utiliser ce mois à bon escient en commençant à lire ses nouveaux livres de cours. Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré qu'Harry se maudit de ne pas avoir penser à acheter des livres qui l'auraient aidé à comprendre ce nouveau monde, même sommairement. Mais il n'avait ni l'habitude d'avoir de l'argent lui appartenant réellement, ni d'acheter quoique ce soit pour lui-même.

Mais ses bouquins de cours restaient très intéressants. Il était incapable de tout comprendre, mais tout de même. Son livre de potion était le plus facile à comprendre et à lire. Relativement. N'importe qui était capable de suivre les instructions et d'ajouter des ingrédients au fur et à mesure. Il retint certaines choses intéressantes. Les effets de certaines potions semblaient parfois relever du miracle. "Histoire de la Magie" lui avait aussi beaucoup appris, même s'il ne couvrait pas vraiment l'Histoire récente. C'est dans ce livre aussi qu'il trouva le nom qu'il choisit de donner à sa chouette. Hedwige. Heureusement que Hagrid avait pensé à préciser que c'était une femelle avant de le laisser partir, Harry aurait été incapable de le savoir. Hedwige a néanmoins été un problème durant les premiers jours. Il l'adorait, évidemment, mais Harry devait toujours se contenter de son placard, et ce n'était certainement pas un endroit pour une chouette. Elle était malheureuse à passer ses nuits et ses jours dans une cage et dans un placard, et elle l'exprimait bruyamment parfois. Tante Petunia avait même réussit à passer outre sa peur d'Harry pour lui dire de très vite trouver une solution pour la faire taire.

Au bout d'une semaine, Harry décida un matin de la laisser prendre son envol pour la journée. Il eût une véritable angoisse qu'elle s'envole et ne revienne jamais, mais le soir venu, elle était rentrée et s'était perchée à la fenêtre du salon pour retourner auprès d'Harry. A partir de ce jour là, c'était devenu rituel, il laissait Hedwige partir en matinée, elle revenait le soir, et était silencieuse, calme et heureuse la nuit.

Mais malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver pour s'occuper, que ce soit lire, jouer avec Hedwige ou bien encore imaginer ce que serait sa vie à Poudlard, Harry trouvait le temps bien trop long. Le premier septembre sera le jour qu'il ne se serait jamais permis d'espérer voir arriver. Chaque nuit était une lutte pour Harry afin de parvenir à s'endormir. Et trente insomnies de suite, c'était long.

Mais, finalement, la veille du premier septembre était là. Harry entra dans le salon en après-midi. La famille Dursley était au complet devant la télévision. Dudley quitta la pièce à l'instant où il vu Harry, quelque chose devenu récurrent. Oncle Vernon et tante Petunia se contentaient de l'ignorer.

"Oncle Vernon ?"

Il grogna. Comme un animal. Au moins il écoutait.

"Je pars demain, ça y est." statua calmement Harry. Depuis son retour du Chemin de Traverse et avait tout ce qui s'était produit, Harry voyait sa peur d'oncle Vernon se dissiper de jour en jour.

"J'aurai besoin d'être amené à Kings Cross. Mon train part de là-bas."

Il grogna à nouveau. Sûrement pour signifier qu'il le ferait. Si il avait voulu refuser, il l'aurait clairement fait comprendre. Harry alla pour retourner dans son placard et commencer à empaqueter ses affaires d'avance, quand oncle Vernon décida finalement de parler.

"Où se trouve cette école, d'ailleurs ?"

Harry s'arrêta net et dévia doucement la tête de côté pour regarder oncle Vernon par-dessus son épaule avant de répondre.

"Quelque part où vous n'irez jamais."

* * *

Oncle Vernon avait décidé d'ennuyer Harry une dernière fois avant son départ en prenant tout son temps pour l'emmener, seul, à la gare de Londres, Kings Cross Station. Si bien qu'une fois la voiture enfin arrivée devant l'entrée de la gare, il devait rester à Harry à peu près une demie-heure pour embarquer. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Harry devait évidemment débarquer toutes ses affaires de la voiture seul. Et il aurait été vain de demander à oncle Vernon de l'aider à mettre tout cela sur un chariot ensuite, car premièrement il aurait sans doute refusé, et deuxièmement, oncle Vernon avait redémarrer le moteur et était reparti dés que la dernière affaire de Harry avait quitté sa voiture.

Quand Harry eût terminé de charger ses affaires et la cage de Hedwige sur son chariot, il se mit en route et décida d'examiner son billet pour se remémorer la voie sur laquelle se trouvait son train, le Poudlard Express.

Voie 9 ¾. Ce genre de non-sens commençait déjà à légèrement agacer Harry. Il maudissait intérieurement Hagrid de ne pas lui avoir expliqué, encore une fois. Mais c'était sans doute sa faute à lui. Harry aurait dû tilter, et demander.

Harry décida que la chose la plus logique à faire serait d'aller regarder du côté de la voie 9 et 10. Il pressa le pas en se déplaçant, l'idée de rater son train se répétait de plus en plus dans son esprit et une certaine panique montait doucement. Harry préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'il ferait si ça devait arriver. Il fit le tour du quai, précipitamment, en ignorant les regards que les gens pouvait lancer à Hedwige. Il ne pouvait pas demander au personnel de la gare. Il était à peu près sûr de connaître la réponse d'avance.

"La gare est pleine de Moldus, il fallait s'y attendre." L'oreille d'Harry intercepta la voix d'une femme. Il braqua son regard en direction de sa source, et s'autorisa un soupire de soulagement. Une famille de sorciers. Pas de doute possible. C'était une adulte, rousse, et ses enfants, tous roux. Chacun d'entre eux poussait un chariot au contenu à peu près identique à celui de Harry. Certains avaient même un hibou eux aussi. En approchant doucement d'eux, Harry remarqua aussi une jeune fille. Elle aussi, surprise, rousse.

"Moi aussi, je veux aller à Poudlard, m'man." geignit un peu la petite rousse en tirant la manche de sa mère.

"Tu n'es pas encore assez grande, Ginny, ce sera pour plus tard. Vas-y, Percy, passe le premier mon grand."

Son fils, qu'on devinait facilement être l'aîné, hocha la tête et se plaça en direction d'un pilier de pierre, au milieu du quai et tout juste entre la voie 9 et 10. Harry retira brièvement ses lunettes après avoir vu ce Percy traverser purement et simplement la colonne de briques rougeâtres.

"Fred, à toi maintenant." ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son autre fils, sûrement un peu moins âgé que le précédent. Aussitôt, celui qui ne pouvait être personne d'autre que son jumeau, se plaignit d'être Fred, et que son frère était George. Puis ils prétendirent l'inverse, et encore une dernière fois avant de traverser à leur tour la colonne. Bien qu'il aie vu le procédé de ses yeux vus, Harry préférait être sûr et s'approcha finalement de la mère.

"Excusez-moi. Pour.. Rejoindre la voie 9 ¾. Je dois passer par.. ?"

"Oh ! Ta première année, mon chéri ?" Harry hocha simplement la tête. "Comme mon petit Ronald."

Elle désigna du menton son plus jeune fils, un jeune garçon roux qui avait un peu de.. Saleté sur son nez. Quand Ron leva sa main pour la secouer en guise de salutation, Harry l'imita, gêné.

"Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est passer dans le mur. Tu peux accélérer, ça devrait t'aider à te faire à l'idée de traverser un mur."

Elle posa une main encourageante sur son épaule avant de lui désigner le pilier. Harry inspira un bon coup. Même s'il était sûr que tout se passerait bien, son esprit et sa logique avait du mal à croire qu'il n'allait pas juste s'écraser contre la pierre. Il serra fortement la poignée de son chariot, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil inquiet sur sa pauvre Hedwige, et fonça en fermant les yeux. Quand il les ré-ouvrit, tout s'était effectivement bien passé.

Et il faisait face maintenant à une foule d'enfants, d'adolescents et de parents, s'agitant tous autours d'une énorme locomotive rouge et de ses wagons. Le fameux Poudlard Express. Harry reporta son intention devant lui, et en regardant ceux qui allaient être ses nouveaux camardes, sorciers tout comme lui, il se rappela quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir oublié.

Draco Malfoy devait l'attendre. Depuis un moment.

Il se mit aussitôt en chasse du pâle blond. Il ne devait pas bien être difficile à remarquer dans une foule. Il entreprit de remonté le long du train, songeant qu'il serait bien obligé de le croiser s'il n'était pas encore monter. Harry passa devant un jeune garçon grassouillet qui déclarait avoir perdu son crapaud, au grand dam de sa grand-mère. Il passa aussi dans le dos des jumeaux roux, occupés à monter leurs affaires dans le wagon prévu à cet effet. Harry dû progresser ainsi au milieu de la foule encore quelques minutes avant de repérer la chevelure parfaite et blonde de son premier ami étudiant de Poudlard. Et même, songea-t-il amèrement, son premier ami tout court. Il avait l'air un peu agacé, mais se tenait toujours aussi droit et avait le menton un rien dressé, noblement.

Harry se dépêcha d'approcher pour pouvoir lever sa main et attirer son attention en prononçant son nom à haute voix. Draco le repéra alors dans la foule et s'approcha à son tour en s'accordant un léger sourire en coin.

"Harry. Il s'en est fallu de peu que tu manques le train."

"Oui, oui, je suis désolé." Harry grimaça. "Problème de.. Voie."

"Mhm. J'aurai peut-être dû me douter que tu ne saurais pas comment te rendre ici. Navré. Mais c'est vraiment dommage. Mes parents sont déjà repartis. Ils auraient aimer te rencontrer. Surtout mon père."

Harry pencha doucement la tête de côté. Le simple concept de quelqu'un voulant le rencontrer, lui, le dépassait un peu. Mais même au-delà de cela, même si Harry ne comprenait pas toujours tout à son nouvel univers, il était en tout cas assez dégourdi pour s'être rendu compte que Malfoy appartenait à une famille importante. La manière dont il parlait, son port, ses tenues. Il ne ressemblait pas aux autres enfants sorciers. Il ne ressemblait pas à.. Ronald, par exemple. Les parents de Draco devait être très importants. Que son père souhaite le rencontrer était un peu effrayant mais aussi très flatteur. Sa célébrité était telle ?

"Tant-pis. Une autre fois, je n'en doute pas." termina finalement Draco en balayant l'air de la main. "Viens. J'ai déjà fait monter mes bagages. Occupons-nous des tiens. Je nous ai fait réservé un compartiement par des.. Amis."

* * *

Quand Draco et Harry atteignirent la porte du fameux compartiment, le train venait tout juste de démarrer, elle était flanquée de deux jeunes garçons qui se ressemblaient à bien des égards. Si Harry devait reconnaître que leur masse musculaire était imposante, surtout pour leur âge, il devait aussi avouer qu'il ne voyait pas la moindre lueur d'intelligence dans leurs yeux.

Draco hocha la tête à leur attention. Ils acquiescèrent puis se dirigèrent dans le compartiment voisin, après celui qu'ils gardaient. Harry tiqua.

"Ils ne viennent pas s'asseoir avec nous ?"

Draco avait déjà ouvert la porte et commençait à entrer. "Oh, hm, non, ils m'ont juste rendu service, mais ils doivent retrouver d'autres amis à eux."

Harry fut tenté de vérifier si il y avait effectivement d'autres personnes dans le compartiment voisin. Mais décida que, finalement, peu importait. Il suivit Draco, referma la porte derrière lui, et prit place en face du blond.

"C'était Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Leurs pères connaissent mon père. Alors je les connais depuis un certain temps aussi. Je connais d'autres première année comme nous. Je te les présenterai."

Hocha doucement la tête, mitigé à l'idée d'être présenter à des inconnus. Mais après tout, ce serait sans doute pire que de devoir faire connaissance sans aucune base ni avec l'aide de personne. Cette réflexion sembla en amener une autre à Harry.

"Je me demandais. Les maisons de Poudlard. Je connais leur nom.. J'ai lu dans notre livre d'Histoire que c'était les noms des quatre fondateurs de l'école. Mais je n'en sais pas plus."

Draco croisa les bras en écoutant puis leva les yeux au plafond, l'air de réfléchir.

"C'est assez simple. Chaque maison représente certaines valeurs et qualités.. En première année, les élèves sont envoyé dans la maison qui correspond le plus à leurs propres valeurs et qualités. Il y a Poufsouffle. Mon père dit que c'est là que sont envoyés ceux qui n'ont pas vraiment de personnalité et dont aucune autre maison ne veut. Il y a énormément de Sang-de-Bourbes dans cette maison. "

Harry tiqua intérieurement à la nouvelle mention au Sang. Selon ce que lui avait exposé Draco chez Madame Malkin, les sorciers étaient divisés en trois catégories en lien avec leur sang. Les Sang-Purs, les Sang-Mêlés, et les Sang-de-Bourbes. Harry avait cru comprendre qu'il se situait entre les Sang-Purs et les Sang-Mêlés. Ca avait l'air très important, si on écoutait Draco. Autant demander des précisions.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe, exactement ?"

Draco inspira. "Un Sang-de-Bourbe, ou Né-moldu pour les tièdes, sont les sorciers qui sont nés de parents moldus."

Draco se pencha un peu en avant en direction d'Harry avant de poursuivre, presque sur le ton de la confidence.

"Ils sont détestables, tu peux me croire. Ce sont simplement des moldus équipé de magie. Ils s'imaginent qu'ils sont meilleurs que ceux dont la sorcerllerie remonte à plusieurs dizaines de générations. Ils essayent toujours d'appliquer et d'imposer la logique de leur monde quand ils entrent dans le notre et font très peu d'effort pour s'intégrer. Ils réclament sans cesse de nouveaux droits, de nouvelles lois, des changements dans notre manière de vivre et de penser. Mon père travaille au Ministère de la Magie et est un ami du Ministre, je suis bien placé pour en parler !"

Harry tentant de suivre l'explication et le raisonnement de Draco. C'est toujours difficile quand on est soit-même un nouveau venu. Et puis, il se souvint de quelque chose qui lui procura un pincement au coeur.

"Mais.. Ma mère n'était pas une Sang-de-Bourbe ?"

Draco ferma la bouche, et mit du temps à la ré-ouvrir, fixant Harry de ses yeux gris. Il semblait tourner sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Clairement, la question l'embarassait.

"Eh bien.. Oui. Mais peu importe ? Ton sang est suffisamment pur pour être respectable. "

Draco ne semblait pas comprendre, ou faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre, que ce n'est pas cela qui gênait Harry, mais ce que ce discours impliquait à propos de sa mère. Il ne l'avait pas connue, mais il savait que tante Petunia la détestait. Et cela lui suffisait amplement pour savoir que sa mère été une femme bien, et pas ce qu'avait décrit Draco.

Harry choisit de ne rien ajouter, passablement perdu dans ses pensées et vexé. Il se contentait de fixer la moquette du compartiment. Draco serra sensiblement les poings en fixant Harry, frustré. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour tenter quelque chose, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit, un peu brutalement. Elle avait été ouverte par une jeune fille en robe d'école, à la chevelure brune encore plus négligée que celle de Harry, qui était déjà pourtant l'exact opposé de la coiffure de Draco. Elle avait également de grandes dents mises en avant, malheureusement pour elle. Elle s'exprima avec un ton beaucoup trop autoritaire au goût de Harry.

"Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien."

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête. Draco lui ne répondit simplement pas. Il la regardait, intensément, l'air songeur. Puis il regarde Harry, avant de revenir sur elle et finalement parler.

"Quel est ton nom ?"

"Oh, je suis Hermione Granger. J'ai décidé d'aider Neville parce qu'il m'a fait beaucoup de peine à chercher tout seul son crapaud, et puis il a l'air tellement empoté parfois que j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire si personne ne.."

Comme cette Hermione semblait être partie pour continuer très longtemps si on ne l'arrêtait pas, Draco l'interrompit.

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une famille Granger."

"Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente ! Mes parents sont dentistes. Ils ont été aussi surpris que moi. J'ai déjà appris par cœur tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. Moi, j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entraîner et à chaque fois, ça a march.."

Harry n'en croyait simplement pas ses oreilles. Cette fille parlait à une vitesse folle et sans jamais prendre de pause pour respirer. Elle semblait adorer s'entendre parler et avait un insupportable ton de celle qui est première de la classe et qui aime le rappeler le plus souvent possible. Et personne n'aime ces gens là.

Encore une fois, et Harry l'en remercia intérieurement, Draco l'interrompit, plus brusquement et en haussant le ton.

"Ca suffit, j'ai compris. Tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, et un cas édifiant qui plus est. C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Je crois que tu nous a suffisamment déranger, mon ami et moi. Sors d'ici."

Hermione semblait s'être étouffée. Elle regardait tour à tour Harry et Draco, surtout Draco. Elle avait tout perdu de sa jovialité et de son agaçante assurance.

"Vous.. N'aviez pas besoin d'être aussi rudes."

Elle recula, attrapa la poignée de la porte toujours ouverte et la referma. Elle n'était peut-être pas sur le point de pleurer, mais ce n'en n'était pas loin. Harry culpabilisait un petit peu. Draco avait été dur. Mais bon sang, que cette fille devait être ennuyante et insupportable au quotidien.

Draco revint regarder Harry, et se permit un petit sourire.

"Un exemple qui tombe à pic."

Harry hausse une épaule, comme pour concéder qu'il avait raison.

"Mais je suis sûr que ma mère n'était pas comme elle. Sa soeur moldue la détestait et me déteste pour être son fils. "

"Alors tu as sans doute raison," concéda Draco à son tour. "Elle devait être une exception. Il y a toujours des exceptions. Mais ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai dit."

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer d'un "Huhum", puis choisit de dévier le sujet.

"Et les Sang-Mêlés sont ceux qui ont un parent sorcier, et un parent moldu ?"

"C'est ça. Comme je te l'ai dit, ton cas est plus particulier."

Après quoi s'ensuivit un silence court mais pesant. Chacun regardait ailleurs que l'autre. Finalement, ce fut Harry qui brisa le temps mort.

"J'espère que je ne serai jamais comme elle. Je veux vraiment m'intégrer. Je hais les moldus. Jamais aucun ne m'a donné de raison de les apprécier. Je suis un sorcier. Mais je connais tellement peu de chose sur mon monde."

C'était une réflexion qu'il s'était souvent faite ces derniers temps. A vrai dire, depuis qu'il avait apprit être un sorcier. Mais il ne s'était évidemment jamais confier à qui que ce soit.

Draco sourit, un rien carnassier, comme toujours.

"Heureusement que je suis là pour t'aider, dans ce cas. A quoi servent les amis, sinon ?"

Harry retrouva aussitôt le sourire, et oublia aussitôt la ou les reproches qu'il aurait pu faire à Draco. Pour rien au monde il ne risquerait de perdre son seul ami et à nouveau se retrouver seul et sans aide.

"Tu ne voulais pas connaître les autres maisons de Poudlard ?" reprit Draco.

"Si, si. Continue, je t'écoute." Harry s'installa de nouveau sur son siège plus confortablement, serein.

"Donc, voilà pour Poufsouffle. Dans un autre genre mais pas vraiment plus reluisant, il y a Gryffondor. Elle est soit-disant la maison des héros et des courageux. Mais selon moi, et salon mon père, c'est surtout la maison des arrogants et des fous. Ils sont obsédés par la recherche de la gloire et de l'affrontement direct. Je suppose qu'ils se prennent pour des sortes de chevaliers. Il y a quelques nés-moldus là-bas aussi, mais il y a surtout beaucoup de traîtres à leur sang. Ce sont les Sang-Purs qui prennent la défense des moldus et des Sang-de-Bourbe. Ils souhaitent nous rapprocher des moldus. Certains aimeraient même que nous nous dévoilions à eux pour vivre ensembles ! Les imbéciles."

Si il n'avait pas été de suite réceptif à cette histoire de Sang-de-Bourbes, l'idée qu'on puisse vouloir se rapprocher des moldus le terrifia. Et même si l'on mettait de côté son a priori personnel, c'était d'une dangereuse stupidité. Il fallait réellement ne pas connaître les moldus et leur monde pour savoir que s'ils apprenaient l'existence du monde magie, ils auraient tôt fait de tenter de le détruire et d'exterminer ses membres jusqu'au dernier.

"Cette maison m'a l'air encore pire que Poufsouffle. Pourtant, on m'a dit que mes deux parents y étaient, pendant leur scolarité."

Encore une fois, Draco grimaça.

"Harry. Tes parents sont tes parents. Tu n'as pas à être comme eux. Tu n'as pas non plus à être comme tous tes ancêtres Potter.. C'est une lignée de Gryffondor. Tout le monde le sait. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui déterminera la maison où tu seras envoyée."

Harry fit une moue. C'était un discours bien étrange venant de Draco. Lui qui était apparemment si fier de son père et de sa très longue lignée de Serpentard. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent creuser la sujet, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois, elle laissa passer une tête connue de Harry. Une tête rousse. Ronald. Le fils de la femme qui l'avait aidée. Quand il vu Harry, il s'illumina.

"Oh, c'est toi ? Je n'étais pas sûr quand je t'ai vu à la gare. Mais c'est toi, n'est-ce pas, Harry Potter ?"

Harry fronça des sourcils. C'était assez impoli de débarquer ainsi et l'aborder de la sorte. Il se contenta de hocher doucement la tête, les yeux plissés.

"Je suis Ron. Et.. " Il sembla enfin remarquer Draco qui l'examinait depuis son arrivée. "Et toi, qui es-tu ?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Ron eût une espèce de toux qui camouflait en fait un petit ricanement. Draco réagit aussitôt en se levant de son siège et en foudroyant Ron des yeux.

"Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de demander le tien. Cheveux roux. Une robe bon-marché. Tu dois être un Weasley. Mon père m'a tout dit sur ta famille"

Ron Weasley ne riait plus. Il avait regardé ses chaussures quelques secondes avant de reprendre courage, soutenir le regard de Draco.

"Qu'est-ce que fait Harry Potter avec un Malfoy ?"

Harry serra les poings. Certes il trouvait que Draco s'emportait un peu trop rapidement, mais il n'aimait pas du tout non plus l'attitude de ce Ron. A la fois envers lui et envers Draco.

"C'est mon ami." lâcha froidement Harry en fixant le roux qui le lui rendait, désormais. Harry lu une incompréhension certaine dans ses yeux. Mais soudainement, il s'emporta.

"Tu ne peux pas ! Sa famille est remplie de sales types comme lui ! Tes parents auraient honte de toi."

Si Harry avait fait attention, il aurait peut-être remarqué que Ron eut l'air de regretter au moins la partie de sa phrase. Mais Harry n'y faisait pas du tout attention. Il s'était levé lui aussi. Personne ne parlait ainsi de son premier et seul ami, et personne n'avait le droit de dire une chose aussi atroce à propos de ses parents.

"Sors d'ici, Weasley, enfoiré ! Ne parle plus jamais de mes parents. Tu vaux moins qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu vaux moins qu'un moldu !"

Ron semblait avoir abandonner tout animosité pour paraître absolument choqué par l'attitude d'Harry. Ne trouvant absolument rien à dire, et n'en n'ayant sûrement pas la capacité, il quitta rapidement le compartiment, sans le fermer, et s'engouffra dans le couleur du wagon.

Une fois loin, Harry se laisse tomber assis sur son siège et retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux en grognant, la colère retombant. Les insultes étaient venues d'elle-même. C'était les mots les plus sales qu'il connaissait à adresser à un sorcier, et ils paraissaient appropriés. Il ne s'était jamais énervé de la sorte contre qui que ce soit. Jamais il n'aurait osé auparavant. Mais beaucoup de choses ont changé.

Draco se rassit lui aussi, plus lentement, en fixant Harry. Après une demie-minute, ce fut à lui de briser le silence.

"Tu sais, tous les Wealsey sont des Gryffondors. Et des traîtres à leur sang."

"Je ne serai pas Gryffondor." Harry avait été ferme et catégorique. Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez et se redressa, calmé, avant d'ajouter.

"Encore un exemple qui est tombé à pic."

Cela parvint à faire ricaner Draco en secouant la tête.

"Peut-être que si je parle de Serdaigle, un futur Serdaigle va entrer. Mais ce serait moins terribles; les Serdaigles sont corrects. C'est la maison des studieux et des intellectuels. Il y a très peu de Sang-de-Bourbes. Mais ils sont bien trop obsédés par leurs résultats scolaires et leurs livres. Enfin. La deuxième place leur revient tout de même. Mais passer devant Gryffondor et Poufsouffle n'est pas un exploit en soit." Il ricana doucement pour appuyer son trait d'humour.

"Et je suppose que la première place revient à Serpentard ?"

"Bien sûr ! La maison des ambitieux, des leaders, de la pureté, et de la finesse. Entre-autres." Draco affichait maintenant un grand sourire complaisant. "C'est la maison de ceux qui n'ont pas peur de leur potentiel, et qui sont attachés à leur Sang et à leurs traditions de Sorcier. Tu as compris que je n'ai que du bien à dire de Serpentard."

Harry hocha doucement la tête. Bien sûr, son avis était biaisé. Mais force est de constaté que, exemples à l'appui, deux des quatre maisons révulsaient foncièrement Harry. Serdaigle semblait être une option viable, mais pas idéale. Harry aimait lire, mais ce n'était pas un intellectuel pour autant. Et il s'y connaissait si peu en magie. Et puis, il s'y retrouverait seul. Alors que Serpentard..

Les qualités de cette maison étaient sans doute attrayantes. Et là-bas, il aurait Draco à ses côtés. Il semblerait donc que Serpentard s'imposait d'elle-même. Mais, après tout, ce n'était pas à lui de décider. Il ne savait pas encore du tout comment ce serait décider, peut-être par un test. Une seule chose était certaine.

Hors de question d'être un Gryffondor.

* * *

Le voyage continua plus paisiblement qu'il n'avait débuté. Les sujets de conversation entre Harry et Draco était un peu plus léger. Harry avait parlé à Draco de la famille Dursley (Il se gardait bien de l'appeler "sa" famille). La manière dont il avait été traité, ses obligations, son quotidien. Harry n'allait jamais dans les détails, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une pauvre petite chose brisée. Surtout pas. Et d'autant plus s'il voulait pouvoir rejoindre la maison Serpentard, qui semblait favoriser l'ambition et le pouvoir.

Mais même sans détails, cela soulageait Harry d'en parler. Même la version épurée de la vie de Harry choqua Draco, qui annonça finalement que son père avait totalement raison : Les moldus sont des animaux. Harry regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir pu rencontrer le père Malfoy à Kings Cross.

Les heures passèrent. Entre temps, une gentille dame vint proposer un chariot de friandises et de douceurs à vendre. Elles étaient quasiment toutes inconnues et étranges aux yeux de Harry. Draco accepte d'initier Harry aux bonbons du monde des sorciers. Il achetèrent un peu de tout (aucun des deux ne manquait d'argent) et essayèrent un peu de tout. Tout était délicieux pour Harry, même ce qui ne semblait pas l'être à première vue. Le principe des cartes à collectionner était amusant. Harry reçut, par un curieux hasard, une carte du Professeur Dumbledore. Amusant quand on sait la destination de ce train. Quelles étaient les chances ? Draco lui apprit avec une grande fierté que cela faisait longtemps que son père lui avait acheté la collection complète il y a longtemps.

Draco finit par signaler que le train arriverait bientôt à destination. Tout deux enfilèrent leur robe scolaire, et quittèrent le compartiment quand le Poudlard Express commença à ralentir. La nuit était tombée. Ils descendirent tout deux du wagon, et furent aussitôt suivit de Crabbe et Goyle. Harry se présenta rapidement à eux et serra leur main. Ils ne réagirent pas beaucoup. Et ils parlaient encore moins. Définitivement, ces deux garçons n'étaient pas des lumières. Mais au moins, ils étaient calmes et discret.

Le groupe de quatre suivit la progression de tous les élèves le long de l'arrêt de train. Harry entendit finalement une voix familière.

"Première année, par là ! Première Année !" Il remarqua à son tour Harry et leva sa grosse main pour le saluer. Harry leva plus timidement la sienne en réponse. Il cru entendre Draco grogner, mais quand il tourna la tête vers lui, le blond affichait une expression neutre et indifférente.

"Les première année sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !"

Et les première année suivirent. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un chemin étroit qui semblait traverser une sombre forêt, avant de finalement en sortir pour rejoindre la rive d'un grand lac noir, où une grande flotte de petites barques était alignée . Et à l'autre bout du lac, un grand château plongé dans l'obscurité et pourtant éclairé par la lune et les lumières de l'intérieur même du château.

Poudlard.

Beaucoup des jeunes élèvent réagirent bruyamment à sa vue. Draco était neutre. Ou du moins était très doué à le paraître. Crabbe et Goyle paraissait absent, comme toujours. Harry restait silencieux, fixant la grande bâtisse. C'est ici. Il en était sûr. C'était ici qu'il appartenait. Ce monde.

Il était chez lui.

* * *

 **NDA** \- Voilà pour les trois premiers chapitres. Je les ai écrit très rapidement, afin de donner une base solide à lire rapidement. Les suites arriveront peut-être un peu moins rapidement, mais je me suis imposé un rythme d'un chapitre d'au minimum 3k mots par semaine. Le quatrième devrait arriver d'ici 3 ou quatre jours. Peut-être moins si j'ai une soudaine envie d'écrire la suite !

Comme toujours, je réponds à toute les questions qu'on me pose, ainsi qu'aux remarques et commentaires. Je les apprécie beaucoup. Merci à vous tous. c:


	4. Chapter 4

Nouveau chapitre, un peu plus tard que je ne l'aurai souhaité. J'avais peut-être oublié un peu trop vite mon anniversaire. :D

Quoiqu'il en soit, n'hésitez toujours pas à prendre contact avec moi, en review ou en message privé. J'adore débattre des personnages et des événements avec vous.

Enjoy.

* * *

La traversée du lac séparant les futurs élèves du château fut aussi ordonnée que la descente du train. Quatre par barques. Harry partagea naturellement la sienne avec Draco, ainsi qu'avec Crabbe et Goyle, toujours silencieux. Leur air absent et abruti rappela désagréablement Dudley à Harry. Mais il y avait tout de même une différence, appréciable; ils n'avaient aucune haine pour Harry dans les yeux.

Durant la traversée, Draco tâchait comme toujours de garder son port noble, assis très droit sur la barque, très stable. Probablement magiquement, étonnant donné qu'elle avançait de toute manière seule. Quant à Harry, il avait du mal à ne pas river ses yeux sur le château, comme si il avait peur que si il ne devait plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision, il disparaîtrait à jamais. Néanmoins, il se décida à se tourner vers Draco.

"Est-ce que tu sais, toi, comment les élèves sont répartis dans chaque maison ?"

Draco observa Harry du coin de l'oeil, et sourit doucement en coin, un brin moqueur.

"Harry Potter est inquiet ?"

"Tout le monde l'est. En embarquant, j'ai entendu dire qu'on allait nous faire affronter un troll. Quel genre d'école ferait ça à ses élèves ?"

Le blond-pâle secoua la tête en laissant échapper un petit rire et croisa les bras, regardant à nouveau devant lui.

"Tu verras."

Harry se contenta de grogner. Inutile d'insister, il était évident que Draco ne dirait rien, il s'amusait trop à voir Harry paniquer. Mais au fond, il avait raison. Il verra. Très vite. Le voyage n'était pas très long, et bientôt les petites barques arrivèrent à quai, au pied de la montagne qui supportait Poudlard. Une fois débarqué, Hagrid les guida dans la montée d'un très grand escalier et jusqu'aux grandes portes du château qui s'ouvrirent presque aussitôt pour laisser passer une femme, vieille, et probablement rendue encore plus vieille par l'air strict permanent qu'elle affichait. Hagrid la salua en inclinant la tête.

"Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid."

"Merci, Hagrid, je m'en occupe. "

Le Professeur McGonagall se tourna vers la petite foule d'élève. Tous étaient d'un calme exemplaire. Le fait d'être sur le point d'entrer dans cette bâtisse à l'architecture si oppressante dissuadait tout le monde de faire le moindre faux-pas. Harry le premier. Draco, en revanche, n'avait ni l'air inquiet, ni l'air impressionné. Harry n'aimait pas du tout le début de complexe d'infériorité qui commençait à se former en lui ! Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.

La vieille sorcière prit enfin la parole, d'une voix calme mais pourtant très imposante et audible de tous.

"Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette partition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. "

Harry maudit ses cheveux beaucoup trop longs et beaucoup trop rebelles. Mais elle ne semblait pas s'adresser à lui.

"Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi, et en silence."

Et ils attendirent, mais pas en silence. Les différents groupes éructèrent en chuchotements inquiets. Draco ne semblait pas vouloir engager une conversation, Harry en profita donc pour observer autours de lui et peut-être tendre l'oreille. Beaucoup étaient inquiets de la répartition. Beaucoup en parlaient. Mais certains affichaient le même calme que Draco. Sans-doutes, comme lui, devaient-ils savoir ce qui les attendait. En passant d'un visage à l'autre, Harry se figea sur l'un d'entre eux, qui le fixait lui aussi. Ron Weasley. Il avait un air abattu. Et quelque chose dans les yeux que Harry compris comme de la pitié. Pourquoi, il ne savait rien, mais cela ne lui plu pas du tout. Harry fronça les sourcils et adressé au rouquin un regard courroucé. Celui-ci sursauta, se rendant compte que Harry l'avait remarqué, et se retourna pour faire face de nouveau à son propre groupe, dos à Harry.

Draco, malgré son apparente indifférence, sembla avoir remarquer l'échange de regard et se mordit l'intérieure de la joue en regardant Harry.

"Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas rencontré à ma place, mhm.. ?"

Harry hocha doucement la tête en regardant à nouveau devant lui.

"Heureusement."

La voix ferme du professeur McGonagall coupa court à toutes les conversation.

"Allons-y, maintenant. La cérémonie va commencer. En rang, et suivez-moi."

McGonagall guida le groupe d'élève en rang à travers le hall, immense, jusqu'à une autre grande porte, qui quand elle s'ouvrit, les fit entrer dans la Grande Salle, encore plus immense. Et même impossible. Quatre grandes tables étaient installées le long de la salle, l'une à côté de l'autre. Et elles étaient toutes occupées par des élèves d'âges variables. A l'autre bout de la salle, dans une partie surélevée par rapport au reste de la salle, une autre grande table qui accueillait cette fois des adultes, probablement les professeurs et le personnel de l'école. Plus incroyable encore, d'innombrables chandelles volaient librement au-dessus de tout le monde. En regardant les chandelles, Harry remarqua l'absence de plafond, remplacé par un ciel noir parsemé d'étoiles, comme celui qu'ils avaient quitté en entrant dans le château.

Harry entendit la voix criarde d'Hermione Granger faire un commentaire à ce sujet, expliquant ce qu'elle avait lu d'un livre. Mais le cerveau d'Harry semblait avoir pris la décision de filtrer tout ce qui sortait de cette fille pour tout ignorer.

Harry regarda à nouveau ce qui se passait devant lui lorsque le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu, affreusement sale. Il sembla soudain s'animer. Et ses plis formèrent des yeux, puis une bouche. Et le tout se dressa. Pour chanter.

 _"Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi_

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !"_

Quand le.. Chapeau eut terminé sa chanson, toute la salle explosa en applaudissements et en rires, sauf Harry, médusé, et Draco, pris d'une crise de rire à la réaction de Harry.

"C'est.. Donc ça. Un chapeau qui parle. Ce n'est pas un peu.. ?"

"Ridicule ? Un peu, oui." Draco calma son rire alors que les applaudissements freinaient. "Mais c'est la tradition."

Harry s'autorisa un petit sourire. Mettre un chapeau sur sa tête, il pouvait le faire. Combattre un troll, il en était moins sûr, même s'il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'était un troll. La voix du professeur McGonaggal rétablit le silence, à nouveau.

"Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous approcherez et vous vous assiérez. Abbot, Hannah !"

Une petite fille au teint rose et aux nattes blondes approcha, fort peu rassurée. Une fois assise, le professeur McGonaggal posa le vieux chapeau sur sa tête, le faisant un peu tomber devant ses yeux.

"POUFSOUFFLE !" s'exclama le chapeau après quelques secondes de silence. Des applaudissements et des acclamations éclatèrent de la table la plus à droite de la salle, table à laquelle Hannah alla ensuite prendre place. McGonaggal poursuivit.

"Bones, Susan !"

Une nouvelle jeune fille approcha. Et le rituel recommença.

"POUFSOUFFLE !"

Tandis que la deuxième Poufsouffle rejoignait sa table, Harry appréhendait son tour dans l'ordre alphabétique. Lui qui n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention, il allait être servi.

"Boot, Terry !"

"SERDAIGLE !"

Pour cet élève, c'est la deuxième table à gauche qui applaudirent, quoique de manière bien plus calme et raisonnable que la table des Poufsouffle. Et la procession des élèves continua. Il y eut encore une Serdaigle, une certaine Mandy Brocklehurst. Puis Lavande Brown fut la première Gryffondor, accueillie chaleureusement et sans retenue par la première table de droite. Malgré le fait que Harry ne connaissait absolument pas cette jeune fille, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à l'annonce de son placement.

Millicent Bulstrode, une fille fort peu féminine, fut la première Serpentard. La table la plus à gauche applaudit poliment, le contraire de la joie exubérante des Gryffondor.

Justin Finch-Fletchey fut un autre Poufsouffle, et lorsque Harry songeait à la manière de marcher jusqu'au chapeau à la vue de tous, il entendit un nom qui attira son attention.

"Granger, Hermione !"

La petite brune courut presque en direction du tabouret. Le chapeau mit un brin plus de temps à se décider.

"GRYFFONDOR !"

Une raison de plus de ne pas aller à Gryffondor, songea Harry en grimaçant légèrement. L'élève suivant fut le fameux garçon au crapaud, Neville Londubat. Après la longue hésitation du chapeau, qui accoucha finalement d'un "GRYFFONDOR !", Neville s'élança en direction de sa table.. En emportant le Choixpeau avec lui, toujours sur sa tête. Il dut revenir le donner à une certaine Morag MacDougal, future Serdaigle, avant de retourner à sa table sous les rires des étudiants. Par la suite, Harry n'écoutait plus avec le même intérêt, trop occupé à penser son tour, qui approchait toujours plus. Il remarqua néanmoins que Crabbe et Goyle furent tout deux envoyés à Serpentard.

Vint le tour de Draco Malfoy. Sa répartition fut sûrement la plus rapide de toute la soirée; à peine le chapeau frôla sa chevelure qu'il hurla "SERPENTARD !", ce qui sembla ravir Draco, étant donné son petit sourire satisfait. La table Serpentard applaudit avec plus d'enthousiasme que d'habitude. Il accorda un dernier regard qui se voulait encourageant à Harry avant de se diriger vers la table Serpentard, où on lui fit immédiatement une place.

Et les noms défilèrent de nouveau. Le groupe de première année s'amoindrissait à vue d'oeil. Harry ne semblait réveiller son attention que pour les nouveaux Serpentards. Theodore Nott, notamment. Puis arriva les P, et son coeur s'emballa. Pansy Parkinson. Une Serpentard ! Les jumelles Patil, Sally-Anne Perks, pour finir par..

"Potter, Harry !"

Harry sortit du rang, et décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de faire totalement abstraction des commentaires et des chuchotements qui n'avaient pas manqués de monter à appel de son nom. Harry avança ni trop vite ni trop lentement en regardant devant lui, s'inspirant un rien de la démarche de Draco. Avant de se retourner pour s'asseoir, il remarque que l'homme qu'il reconnut, merci les chocogrenouilles, être le Directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire paternel rassurant en inclinant la tête. Cela n'aida pourtant pas à Harry à le débarrasser de son stress. Mais, du moins de son avis, il estima qu'il parvenait à suffisamment le masquer.

En faisant face à la totalité des étudiants, il sentit le chapeau se poser doucement sur sa tête. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il n'entende une voix à son oreille, grave mais langoureuse.

"Mhm. Cas difficile. Voyons-voooir. Il y a un certain courage, des qualités intellectuelles, oui. Tu meurs d'envie de faire tes preuves. C'est très intéressant. Mais.. Que vois-je.. ? Oh.."

Le Choixpeau s'interrompit. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Harry était certain qu'il souriait.

"Je vois. Tu t'es engagé sur une voie qui surprendra beaucoup de monde. Agréablement.. Ou non. Le destin est une chose si étrange. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai plus le moindre doute. Oui. Pour toi, mieux vaut être..

SERPENTARD !"

Durant les secondes qui suivirent l'annonce du chapeau, il n'y eut que le silence pour lui répondre. Un silence pesant. La salle entière le fixait. Chaque table. Chaque étudiant. Harry tourna la tête vers le Professeur McGonaggal qui venait de lui retirer le chapeau. Mais elle aussi le fixait. Avec un étonnement moins visible que celui des étudiants, mais on ne pouvait s'y tromper. En faisant face à nouveau à la salle, Harry remarqua que les visages les plus estomaqués étaient sans aucun doutes celui des Gryffondor. Le silence fut brisé au bout de quelques très longues secondes, par un seul applaudissement, lourd et lent. Celui de Draco Malfoy. Son ami, son seul ami. Il continua, tout en fixant tour à tour certains Serpentard autours de lui. Aussitôt, d'autre Serpentard se joignirent à lui. Au final, la majorité de la table applaudissait avec un enthousiasme certes hésitant, mais un enthousiasme tout de même. En approchant de la table, Harry remarqua que les seuls à ne pas applaudir étaient certains des plus vieux élèves, qui le fixaient avec un mélange d'hostilité et d'incompréhension. Harry décida d'ignorer cette réaction. Pour l'instant. Les Serdaigle avaient été les seconds à applaudir, calmement, comme à leur habitude. Les Poufsouffle avaient suivi, bien plus timidement. La table des Gryffondor était terriblement silencieuse.

Le tout se calma lorsque Harry arriva à la table de sa maison et que McGonaggal appela l'élève suivant. Mais Harry n'écoutait plus. Il approcha de Draco pour prendre place à l'endroit que celui-ci semblait avoir réserver. Draco affichait un grand sourire.

"Je n'en n'ai jamais douté."

Harry souffla du nez en souriant vaguement, toujours tendu.

"Merci d'y avoir cru pour nous deux, alors."

Ils parlaient à voix relativement basse, la répartition se déroulant toujours derrière eux. Draco se tourna en direction des Serpentard qui leur faisait face, invitant Harry à faire de même.

"Je t'avais parler d'amis. Les voilà. Theodore Nott. Mon père.. A toujours été assez proche du sien."

Theodore ne regardait pas Harry. Il fixait Draco, très perplexe. Mais après un léger froncement de sourcils de ce dernier, il croisa finalement le regard de Harry et présenta sa main par-dessus la table.

"Enchanté. Potter."

Harry ravala discrètement sa salive en empoignant la main de Nott pour le saluer en inclinant la tête. C'était un garçon très mince, mais pas autant qu'Harry. Il avait les traits du visage fins, les cheveux noirs courts ordonnés. Ses yeux affichaient une froide intelligence, même pour un garçon de onze ans.

Draco continua.

"Daphné Greengrass."

Une jeune fille, longs cheveux blonds et lissés, aux traits fins et aux yeux bleu-pâle. Elle, en revanche, regardait bien Harry et avec curiosité, une moue songeuse aux lèvres. Elle finit par sourire doucement et incliner légèrement la tête en guise de salutations.

Harry se détesta l'espace d'un instant. Pour deux raisons. Premièrement parce que la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit en voyant cette Greengrass était à quel point cette fille était jolie. Deuxièmement parce qu'il savait qu'il était en train de stupidement rougir au sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé. Il inclina la tête à son tour, en serrant les poings sur la table. Si elle avait remarqué l'un et l'autre, elle n'en montra rien, et Harry lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Draco désigna la voisine de Daphné. "Et Pansy Parkinson."

A l'inverse des deux autres première année, elle affichait une totale indifférence au cas de Harry. C'était une petit fille aux cheveux assez courts, bruns. Et un air de teigne. Du genre à avoir la rancoeur très tenace. Pansy ne salua par Harry. Elle le regarde juste, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle prenait acte de son existence.

Elle était beaucoup moins jolie que Daphné, songea Harry.

"Et.." commença Harry. "Vous.. Vous vous connaissez tous déjà ? Depuis longtemps ?"

Ce fut à Draco de répondre. "Les familles de Sang-Purs entretiennent quasiment toutes des relations très étroites entre elles. Que ce soit par des liens de mariage, de sang, ou simplement par affaire. De fait, toutes les membres familles de Sang-Purs respectables se connaissent, plus ou moins."

Il fallait bien commencer par sympathiser avec ses nouveaux.. Amis. Et Harry sauta sur cette occasion.

"Les familles de Sang-Purs respectables. Pas les Weasley, donc."

La pique sembla attendre son but. Draco dû réfréner son rire pour ne pas empiéter sur les dernières répartitions. Daphné sourit en coin. Et même Pansy avait affiché un bref rictus, même si elle faisait semblant de ne pas écouter.

Seul Theodore n'avait pas réagit comme espéré.

"Sans vouloir t'offenser, Potter, il y a quelques années, certains auraient pu dire la même chose pour ta famille."

Harry serra légèrement les dents en fixant Nott. Il n'avait aucune idée des actions des membres de la famille Potter avant lui, mais il ne pouvait que supposer que le fait que ce soit une lignée de Gryffondor suffise à motiver la critique. Mais hors de question de ne pas réagir. Ce serait de la faiblesse.

"Je n'étais pas là, il y a quelques années."

Nott rit doucement, à l'étonnement d'Harry. La réponse semblait lui avoir presque fait plaisir. Mais avant de pouvoir ajouter quoique ce soit, ils furent interrompu par la fin de la répartition. Albus Dumbledore s'était levé, le visage empli de joie, les bras largement ouverts.

"Bienvenue. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie ! "

Le reste de la salle éclata en rires et en applaudissements. Sauf la table Serpentard. Harry lui-même était perplexe. Il se tourna vers ses camarades de maisons.

"Il ne serait pas un peu.. Fou ?"

"C'est un vieux sorcier, très puissant. Mais comme dit mon père, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre." répondit doucement Draco d'un air assez désabusé.

Très peu de temps après l'étrange discours de bienvenu du Directeur, des plats d'une quantité et d'une diversité ahurissante était tout simplement apparus sur la table. Il y avait tout ce qu'un homme affamé pouvait espérer. Et Harry était un enfant affamé. Mais là où les autres tables, à l'exception des Serdaigle, se jettaient sur le plat avec fort peu de considération pour les bonnes manières, les Serpentard entamaient leur nourriture avec retenue, en utilisant les bons services, et dans le calme. Harry entreprit de les imiter et de réprimer sa faim, afin de ne pas passer pour un sauvage moldu.

"Et donc." commença Nott en terminant sa première bouchée de viande. "Que faisait Harry Potter durant toutes ces années ? Je suis certain que tout le monde dans cette école meurs d'envie de savoir."

Le ton condescendant Harry irritait un peu Harry. Mais il avait été prévenu; Serpentard n'était pas un endroit pour les faibles et les petites natures. Harry tourna brièvement la tête vers Draco, qui ne réagit pas, avant de répondre.

"J'ai été confié à des moldus."

Nott parut abasourdi. Et il n'était pas le seul. La totalité de leurs voisins directs s'étaient tournés vers Harry, même ceux dont il ignorait le nom. Ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir entendu l'impensable.

Nott mit un certain temps avant de reprendre, hésitant. "Pardon ? Pourquoi à des moldus ? Je pensais que tu avais été confié à une famille anonyme de sorciers. Ou encore à un orphelinat du Ministère. Pourquoi des moldus ?"

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'avait aucune envie de préciser que la famille en question lui était liée par le sang maternel. De toute façon, son statut de sang-mêlé devait déjà être connu de tout le monde.

"J'en ai parlé à mon père." C'était, évidemment, Draco qui parlait maintenant. "Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas une décision qui venait directement du Ministère, sinon il l'aurait su. Mais il sait en tout cas que ce n'est pas du tout la procédure légale. Il m'a dit qu'il ferait des recherches."

Harry riva ses yeux sur Draco.

"Tu ne m'en as pas parlé."

"Tu l'aurai su, si tu étais venu plus tôt à la gare et que tu avais rencontré mon père." rétorqua Draco avec son éternel sourire carnassier. Harry n'avait rien à répondre à ça.

Pansy intervint à son tour en regardant Draco.

"C'est pour ça, que tu étais introuvable dans le train ? Tu étais occupé à faire ami-ami avec Potter ?"

"Il ne connaît rien de notre monde. Les moldus qui lui servaient de tuteurs lui ont tout caché jusqu'à sa lettre. Il a besoin d'aide. Sans quoi, il aurait très bien pu tomber sous l'influence de je ne sais quel traître à son sang, dans le type Weasley ou Londubat."

"C'est très noble de ta part, Draco." commenta Nott, ne cachant d'aucune manière l'ironie dans sa voix.

C'est ce moment que choisit Daphné pour changer de sujet en s'adressant directement à Harry. Cette fois, et malgré le fait qu'Harry la trouvait plus belle à chaque secondes, il se décida à ne pas rougir sottement.

"Ces moldus t'ont vraiment tout caché ? Pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça ?"

"Parce que ce sont des moldus ?" répliqua aussitôt Harry, comme si cela suffisait à tout expliquer dans son esprit. "Parce qu'ils sont mauvais, comme tous les moldus, et qu'ils détestent la magie."

Daphné afficha un air triste et désolé avant de retourner à son plat, pensive. Harry fit de même, alors que la conversation retomba à plat. Il ne remarqua donc pas que Pansy et Theodore Nott le regardaient, et souriaient.

* * *

Le banquet se poursuivit calmement, jusqu'au point où l'estomac d'Harry, peu habituer à recevoir une telle quantité de nourriture, ne pouvait plus rien accueillir. Il choisit donc à la place de tourner son intention à la table des professeurs. Beaucoup de têtes inconnues, mis à part Dumbledore, Hagrid bien sûr, et le Professeur Quirrell et son ridicule turban.

Quirrell. Quirrell le fixait.

Il n'avait plus cette expression effrayée, comme si n'importe quoi pouvait lui faire du mal à tout instant. Il ne tremblait plus. Il regardait Harry, et semblait ne jamais cligner des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir remarquer que Harry le regardait lui aussi, mais il s'en moquait. C'est à ce moment qu'un douleur fulgurant frappa le crâne de Harry. Sa cicatrice lui brûlait la peau comme le ferait un tisonnier ardent pressé. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, mais cela suffit à le faire grogner de douleur et plaquer sa main contre son front.

Draco le remarqua et haussa un sourcil à l'intention d'Harry. Celui-ci secoua la tête et décida de changer de sujet.

"Je me demandais. Qui est le professeur à côté du Professeur Quirrell ?"

Draco regarda vaguement en direction de la table des professeurs, et revint à Harry. Il répondit tout en rivant de nouveau les yeux sur son dessert.

"C'est le Professeur Rogue. Il est chargé du cours de potions. C'est aussi notre Directeur de maison. Et mon parrain, en passant. Il est dur. Très dur, même. Mais c'est un génie, et pas uniquement en matière de potion. Et il est de notoriété publique qu'il favorise les membres de sa maison, quoiqu'il arrive."

Harry haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était probablement pas juste, mais un professeur qui lui est favorable serait un changement bienvenu après les horribles professeurs moldus qu'il avait pu avoir.

Les derniers plats disparurent aussi simplement qu'ils était arrivés, et le Professeur Dumbledore prit à nouveau la parole.

"Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir."

Il adressa un regard lourd en direction de la table des Gryffondor.

"Mr. Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances."

Il était peut-être un puissant sorcier, mais pas de toute, il était fou. Qui garderait, dans un chateau remplis d'enfants, quelque chose capable de les faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ?

* * *

Le banquet s'était terminé sur le chant du collège. Un chant assez niais qu'aucun Serpentard n'avait entonné. Mené par les préfets de chaque maison, les étudiants se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune et dortoir. Celui des Serpentard se trouvait dans les cachots, et selon Draco, sous le Lac Noir. Pourquoi pas. Plus rien n'était capable de surprendre Harry, à ce stade là, pas même les fantômes qu'il avait pu apercevoir dans la grande salle.

Alors que le groupe approchait de l'entrée, Harry remarqua seulement à ce moment que sa robe affichait désormais les couleurs et le blason Serpentard. Il se contenta là-encore de simplement sourire, et de passer vaguement les doigts sur le blason cousu d'émeraude et d'argent frappé d'un serpent.

Le groupe s'enfonça très loin dans le donjon pour faire finalement face à un simple mur de pierre. Un des préfets s'avança, et prononça d'une voix claire et assurée :

"Lus Sanguinis."

Harry plissa des yeux. Theodore Nott se pencha de son côté pour marmoner.

"Droit du Sang. Latin."

".. Merci."

Nott semblait ne l'avoir finalement pas pris en grippe. C'est une bonne chose.

Le mur laissa place à une entrée qui débouchait sur la fameuse salle commune. Il y faisait très sombre, et pourtant, les subtils sources de lumière de la place permettait de tout voir. Il y régnait une ambiance de luxure et d'émeraude. Le moindre meuble représentait la noblesse et la sophistication Serpentarde. Les murs étaient couverts de bannières au blason du serpent et de tapisseries d'argent et de vert contant les exploits des plus célèbres Serpentards médiévaux. Et chose incroyable, la salle, pour toute souterraine qu'elle était, possédait des vitraux. Donnant sur le fond du lac noir. Des reflets de l'eau et des vitraux résultait une atmosphère surnaturelle et reposante.

Les préfets regroupèrent les étudiants dans la salle commune, et l'un d'entre eux, celui qui avait prononcé le mot de passe, prit la parole d'un ton dénué de la moindre passion pour sa fonction de guider les nouveaux arrivants.

"Les dortoirs sont séparés en deux ailes. Une pour les garçons, une autre pour les filles. Il est strictement interdit aux garçons d'essayer d'entrer dans l'aile réservée aux filles. Les filles, inversement."

Harry remarqua une autre préfète en retrait derrière le garçon, une fille, probablement du même âge, en train de sourire en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure en fixant son collègue parler. Curieux.

"Les dortoirs sont composés de chambre, chacune pouvant accueillir trois élèves. La répartition est libre, mais elle doit être rapide et sans contestations. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants, et notre maison exige de la maturité, entre autres choses. Disposez."

Harry se tourna, instinctivement, en direction de Draco, qui lui fit signe de suivre, ainsi qu'à Theodore. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'aile des garçons, et choisirent la première chambre libre venue. Les chambres, tout comme la salle commune, étaient d'un raffinement incroyable. Plongée dans l'obscurité, elle n'était éclairée que par la lumière non-naturelle des reflets du Lac Noir que filtraient les vitraux au mur.

Les malles avec les affaires de chacun étaient déjà aux pieds des lits. Comment était-ce possible, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de choisir cette chambre ? Harry gonfla des joues, exaspéré de se poser tant de question sur tout, alors qu'il suffisait simplement de répondre par : _Magie_.

La journée avait été longue. Très longue. Et le repas lourd. Tout cela avait laissé Harry épuisé. Il ne s'occupa pas de ce que firent ses deux camarades de chambrée, et se prépara pour aller dormir. Une fois allongée sur son lit, aussi confortable qu'un nuage pour le dos de Harry, il soupira longuement, avant de fermer les yeux. Aussitôt, un nombre incroyable de pensées l'assaillirent. A quel point il était heureux d'être ici. A quel point il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. A quoi ressemblerait sa première journée de cours. A quoi ressemblerait sa vie, à partir de maintenant..

Il fut interrompu par la voix de Draco, un peu éloignée. Mais cela ne lui fit pas ouvrir les yeux pour autant.

"Tu verras, Harry. L'alliance de nos deux noms fera de nous les dieux de cette école."

Harry sourit.

"Je te prends au mot."


	5. Chapter 5

**NDA** \- Voici un nouveau chapitre très tardif. J'ai peut-être un peu trop profité de l'été. Navré pour ceux qui sont déçus du rythme. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer. Le prochain chapitre est déjà en partie écrit.

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à review et à venir discuter avec moi de ce qui vous intéresse.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry émergeait difficilement d'un lourd sommeil sans rêve. Ce qui était assez rare. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. C'était hors de question. Ce lit était bien trop confortable. Si confortable que Harry avait beaucoup de mal à se résoudre à appeler ce lit le sien. Il sentait du mouvement autours de lui. Même des voix. Mais il était encore bien trop endormi pour chercher à comprendre. Mais très vite, une main ferme sur son épaule et une brusque secousse le forcèrent à quitter son réveil brumeux.

"Debout. Et ne compte certainement pas sur moi pour te réveiller tous les matins."

Harry chercha à tâtons ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit, mais il n'en n'avait pas besoin pour reconnaître le ton très _amical_ de Draco. La voix de Draco l'amena à se rappeler qu'il était à Poudlard, Poudlard lui rappela à son tour qu'il était un sorcier. Et cela le rassura. Énormément. Harry était toujours à Poudlard.

Et Poudlard, pour toute incroyable et magnifique qu'elle soit, était avant tout un collège. Harry allait se rendre compte que la pratique de la magie ne pouvait pas se résumer à des expressions latines conjuguées à des mouvements abstraits de baguette. Son apprentissage passait par l'étude et la théorie. Beaucoup, beaucoup de théorie.

Le programme de la semaine, toujours affiché dans la salle commune, leur annonçait que le premier cours de la matinée serait Métamorphose, dispensé par le Professeur McGonagall. Un élève Serpentard plus âgé fit un commentaire très critique à son propos, en employant notamment un terme de "vieille catin Gryffondor". Par ailleurs, le cours était en commun avec les Gryffondor de première année.

Le château semblait être encore plus vaste de l'intérieur qu'il n'en n'avait l'air de l'extérieur. Harry choisit de ne surtout pas perdre de vue ses ceux camarades de chambre, qui semblaient, eux, savoir parfaitement où se rendre. Harry leur aurait volontiers demander le pourquoi du comment, mais il commençait à en avoir assez de passer pour un ignorant.

Le groupe arriva donc largement à l'heure pour le début du cours. Harry remarqua assez vite, devant la porte de la salle de classe, que Gryffondor et Serpentard formaient des groupes bien distincts et le plus éloignés possible. La rivalité entre le Serpent et le Lion était tout sauf une simple compétition puéril entre enfants. Cela avait bien plus de profondeur que ça, Harry pouvait facilement le sentir.

McGonagall les fit finalement entrer et s'installer, avant de très vite annoncer le fonctionnement de ses cours.

"Je pense pouvoir vous dire que la Métamorphose sera probablement la matière la plus difficile que vous aurez à apprendre durant votre première année à Poudlard. C'est un sujet complexe qui demande de la discipline, de la concentration et beaucoup de volonté. Je ne tolérerais pas le moindre écart de comportement. Que certains n'aient aucune considération pour leur avenir, soit. Mais il est hors de question qu'ils gâchent celui des autres."

Et le début du cours fut aussi froid que le discours de McGonagall : une lecture personnelle et silencieuse du premier chapitre du livre de cours, ainsi qu'une prise de notes sur les passages les plus importants. McGonagall fit néanmoins une démonstration de ses capacités en se transformant en chat et en bondissant sur son bureau pour surveiller sa classe depuis ce poste.

C'est ce moment là, un quart d'heure après le début du cours, que Ronald Weasley et Seamus Finnigan choisirent d'entrer en trombe dans la salle de classe en courant. Ron balaya rapidement la salle des yeux, et ne voyant aucun signe du Professeur, afficha un large sourire victorieux en avançant en direction de places libres, bien plus tranquillement.

"Tu imagines la tête de la vieille McGonagall si elle avait été là ?"

Harry serra légèrement des dents en levant les yeux de son livre en direction du chat-McGonagall. Celui-ci, qui fixait les deux jeunes garçons depuis leur entrée, bondit du bureau et avant même d'avoir toucher le sol, laissa place à nouveau à la _vieille McGonagall_. Ron et Seamus pâlirent aussitôt. Surtout Ron. Que le professeur fixait spécialement, l'air bien plus agacée que réellement en colère.

"Eh bien, monsieur Weasley ? Est-ce que ma réaction correspond à ce que vous attendiez ?"

" Profess.. Nous nous sommes perdus."

"Oui, visiblement. Contrairement à la totalité de vos camarades. Asseyez-vous. Et plus un mot."

Harry entendit Draco grogner à côté de lui. Celui-ci marmonna, les yeux discrètement redressés en direction du professeur, mais à l'intention d'Harry.

"Elle ne leur a pas enlever le moindre point. Les autres avaient raison. Vieille catin Gryffondor."

Harry soupira doucement en retournant à sa lecture. Le favoritisme n'était visiblement pas réservé aux Serpentard.

Le cours poursuivit normalement. Après la lecture vint finalement un minimum de pratique. En formant des groupes de deux, McGonagall leur avait demandé de transformer une allumette en aiguille d'argent. Tâche que la quasi-totalité de la classe s'est révélée incapable de mener à bien. Mis à part, au grand regret de Harry et surtout de Draco, cette insupportable Hermione Granger. Sa rapide réussite avait rapporté vingt points à la Maison Gryffondor. Les meilleurs efforts des Serpentard n'ont pas fait tomber un seul grain de sable du Sablier de Maison dans le Hall.

Un autre cours de la journée était celui d'Histoire de la Magie, cette fois-ci en commun avec les première année Serdaigle. Harry était enthousiaste avant d'entrer dans la salle de cours. Il pensait que ce serait le cours idéal pour se familiariser avec son Monde et plus précisément son passé. Mais Harry déchanta assez vite. On aurait pu croire qu'un cours donner par un fantôme soit intéressant, mais c'est pourtant tout le contraire. Aussi bien dans le fond que dans la forme, le ton monotone du vieux professeur Binns ne semblait vouloir parler que des différentes révoltes gobelines à travers les siècles. Est-ce que c'était vraiment un sujet avec lequel commencer dans un cours d'Histoire de première année ? N'y avait-il rien de plus important ?

Après le cours, qui servit de sieste à beaucoup de monde (même aux studieux Serdaigle), Harry partagea son impression à Draco.

"Oui, mon père m'avait prévenu. Le programme des cours d'Histoire a été volontairement remanié pour ne pas "exclure" les enfants de moldus. Des amoureux des moldus au Ministère trouvent que notre Histoire est trop "conflictuelle" et n'encourage pas la fraternité entre les sorciers. C'est stupide et scandaleux, mhm ? Tu imagines ! C'est une terrible insulte à la mémoire de tous nos ancêtres mis sur les bûchers de ces sauvages moldus. On oublie leur martyr pour faire plaisir aux descendants de ceux qui les ont assassinés."

Harry se contenta d'un grognement pour signifier son approbation. Il ne savait pas qui était ces gens du Ministère qui l'empêchait d'apprendre l'Histoire de son monde, mais il les détestait, eux aussi. Harry devra se débrouiller pour s'instruire sur le sujet si le programme du cours ne s'améliorait pas.

Le reste de la journée fût consacrée au conséquent devoir que McGonagall avait donner et à un sommeil réparateur dans la salle commune que Harry trouvait de plus en plus chaleureuse à chaque visite. Il était de plus en plus enclin à appeler cet endroit son chez soi. Et ses anciennes angoisses, ses anciennes préoccupations, et même ses anciennes haines, paraissaient moins pesantes. C'était comme le début d'un lent chemin vers le bonheur qui lui a toujours été refusé par un destin sourd et cruel.

Le début de semaine passait étonnamment tranquillement pour Harry. Lui qui avait si peur de se retrouver perdu, d'être d'une médiocrité honteuse durant les cours, ne trouvait jamais rien d'insurmontable ni rien d'incompréhensible aux différents cours, et parvenait très largement à faire partie de la moyenne des élèves. L'Herborisme avec la très gentille professeur Chourave, l'Astrologie dans la tour, un cours qui avait la particularité de se dérouler en pleine nuit. Harry n'était peut-être pas excellent partout, loin s'en faut, mais il n'était certainement pas non plus le dernier. Et c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Pour l'instant.

Un autre cours avait été une déception, moins grosse que celle du cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal intriguait beaucoup, rien que pour son nom. Quelles étaient ces Forces du Mal ? Déjà avant de rentrer dans la salle de cours, Harry avait des doutes sur le choix du professeur pour un tel cours, avec toutes les promesses que le nom faisait. Le nerveux professeur Quirrel n'était probablement pas un sorcier qu'on imagine luter bravement contre les Forces du Mal, malgré toute la gentillesse qu'il montrait.

Et effectivement, contredisant tous les proverbes sur les premières impressions, Quirrel s'est avéré être un professeur très peu engageant. Il avait certainement beaucoup d'histoires à raconter. Des histoires à propos de vampires, de zombis africains, mais l'on avait beaucoup de mal à le croire. Le cours se résumait à une lecture sur différentes créatures magiques souvent dangereuses. Intéressant, surtout pour Harry, mais pas aussi palpitant que ce que beaucoup espéraient

Néanmoins, et Harry en était absolument convaincu, durant quelques lectures personnelles, il pouvait sentir sur lui le regard du professeur Quirrel posé sur lui. Mais à chaque fois que Harry redressait innocemment la tête, Quirrel semblait pourtant toujours tourné dans une totale autre direction que celle de Harry. Harry s'habituait difficilement aux regards que les élèves pouvaient lui lancer un peu partout dans l'école. Que ce soit parce qu'il est Celui-qui-a-survécu, ou parce qu'il est Celui-qui-a-survécu-et-qui-fut-placé-à-Serpentard. C'était probablement de la paranoïa en ce qui concerne Quirrel.

La semaine passa remarquablement vite, les nouveautés s'enchaînaient sans cesse. Le vendredi est arrivé avec une légère pluie d'automne. Et également avec un cours que Harry attendait avec une pointe de curiosité, les Potions. C'était le seul cours avec le Vol à ne pas encore avoir eu lieu. Severus Rogue, leur directeur de Maison, était un professeur très discret, même pour sa propre maison. Harry était curieux mais aussi serein; la veille, Draco lui avait confirmé que les Serpentard pouvaient considérer le cours de Potions comme étant le leur. C'était probablement injuste, mais Harry s'en moquait.

Pourtant Draco lui avait aussi conseillé de passer en revue les premiers chapitres du livre de Potions. Favoriser ne voulait pas dire mâcher le travail, selon Draco. Et Rogue aimait à dire que les seuls élèves dignes de ses cours était justement les Serpentard. Et cela serrait une très mauvaise idée de contredire sa vérité en venant les mains dans les poches à son cours en tant que membre de son adorée Maison.

Harry et ses camarades Serpentard étaient, évidemment, très en avance devant la salle de cours qui se trouvait très proche de leur salle commune, elle aussi dans les donjons. Harry était toujours au milieux du véritable petit groupe d'amis qui s'était formé entre lui-même, Draco, Theodore, Daphné et Pansy. Harry s'était vite aperçu que le groupe gravitait essentiellement autours de Draco. Depuis le début de l'année, l'héritier Malfoy s'était très vite affirmé en alpha dans sa propre maison, malgré son jeune âge, et presque sans le moindre effort. Harry ne se doutait probablement toujours pas de la vraie influence que la seule évocation du nom de Malfoy pouvait avoir.

Néanmoins, et même s'il y avait sans doutes un peu de orgueil dans cette observation, Harry pensait que Draco lui devait quand même beaucoup. Draco Malfoy était non seulement Draco Malfoy, mais il était aussi et surtout l'ami de Harry Potter. Tout le monde savait que l'héritier Malfoy serait présent cette année. Mais personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'il se serait fait un ami de Harry Potter. C'était, dans tous les sens du terme, une bonne et heureuse alliance. Harry aimerait pouvoir dire que c'était aussi une amitié dans le même temps, mais ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps. Et Harry n'était même pas sûr de savoir à quoi l'on juge la sincérité d'une amitié.

Il n'eût pas l'occasion d'y songer davantage car les premiers élèves de l'autre Maison commençaient à arriver. Les Gryffondors, évidemment. Harry ne savait pas qui s'occupait de la répartition des classes, mais il savait en tout cas que c'était un idiot. Si Ronald Weasley continuait de le regarder comme durant la cérémonie de répartion, Harry ne le savait pas. Il avait pris la décision d'éviter de regarder dans la direction de ce rouquin arrogant.

Là encore, deux groupes bien distincts se formèrent. Jusqu'à qu'un bruit de loquet attire l'attention de tous et que la porte s'entrouvre d'elle-même. Le professeur Rogue était déjà à l'intérieur quand les élèves entrèrent, debout droit devant son bureau au bout de la salle de classe. Grand, mince, enveloppé dans ses robes noirs, le directeur de Serpentard ressemblait bien plus à une chauve-souris qu'à un serpent.

Comme cela était devenu une habitude, Harry prit place sur un plan de travail avec Draco. Devant eux se trouvaient Nott et Greengrass. Harry ne parlait certainement pas autant à Daphné qu'à Draco, mais il était au moins parvenu au bout de cette semaine à ne plus rougir à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait. Après s'être installée, et tourna la tête de côté pour offrir un léger sourire à l'arrière. Harry savait que ça ne sous-entendait rien d'autre que de la politesse et de l'amabilité, que ce sourire était autant destiné à lui qu'à Draco.

Mais, bon sang, que ce sourire lui faisait plaisir.

"Il n'y aura ni baguette magique, ni incantations idiotes, durant ce cours."

Le professeur Rogue n'avait pas besoin de parler fort pour imposer sa voix. En fait, on aurait même dit qu'il murmurait, mais tout le monde l'entendait, et il imposa très vite un silence complet. Aussi bien côté Serpentard que Gryffondor.

"Aussi.."

Il coula un regard, lourd, dans la moitié de classe où s'était installé les prétendus Lions.

"Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez quoique ce soit à la science subtile et à l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Néanmoins."

Cette fois, ses deux yeux noirs allèrent à l'opposé, du côté de sa propre Maison.

"Pour ce qui est des quelques privilégiés qui possèdent.. Des prédispositions.."

Il avait particulièrement regardé Draco. Harry l'avait remarqué. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'écouter en fixant son directeur de maison. Rogue était le contraire de Quirrel. Le professeur au turban ne pourrait pas intéresser son auditoire même s'il parlait d'un combat contre un dragon mort-vivant. En revanche, Severus Rogue semblait pouvoir forcer ses élèves, par ses simples paroles, à écouter religieusement.

"Je peux leur apprendre à ensorceler l'esprit d'un homme et briser ses sens. Je peux leur apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur et même à enfermer la Mort dans un flacon."

Tout le monde écoutait. Les Gryffondor, rendus mal à l'aise, se forçaient. Les Serpentard, se sentaient dans leur élément. Même Harry, qui n'avait jamais trouvé dans les Potions rien d'autre que de la curiosité envisagea que ce professeur pouvait peut-être faire lui transmettre sa passion, tant il était convaincant.

Mais alors, le professeur Rogue cessa de fixer Draco pour braquer ses yeux sur Harry. Et ce qu'il y lu, pendant un bref instant, le surprit.

Ce n'était pas le même regard qu'il avait en regardant Draco. Ce n'était pas non plus de l'indifférence, ni de la colère. Mais de la confusion. De l'interrogation. Cela tranchait vivement avec la détermination qu'il avait montré dans son exposé. Et cela ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes. Et il avait l'impression d'avoir été le seul à le remarquer. Mais Harry en était sûr, et cela le déconcertait :

Severus Rogue se posait beaucoup de question à propos de Harry Potter.

Et pourtant, son directeur de Maison se reprit bien vite.

"Monsieur _Potter_. Notre nouvelle célébrité."

Harry sentit son souffle se couper. Il n'y avait pas que son professeur qui le regardait. Toute la classe faisait de même maintenant. Même Draco paraissait assez troublé.

"Dites-moi. Qu'obtiens-je quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?"

Asphodèle. Armoise. Son coeur battait à toute vitesse. Hors de question d'être humilier, d'humilier sa nouvelle Maison. Et cette Sang-de-bourbe d'Hermione qui lève sa main ! Bon sang, il le savait. Cela permet de faire un somnifère si puissant qu'il vous fait passer pour mort, c'était dans ce maudit livre de cours !

"La.. Le philtre de la Mort vivante, monsieur."

Rogue ne réagit pas à la réponse, il fronça simplement encore plus du nez. Est-ce que c'était la bonne réponse ? Granger avait baissé la main avec une moue déçue. C'était forcément la bonne réponse.

"Une autre question, Monsieur Potter. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?"

Un bézoard. Chèvre ! Dans le ventre d'une chèvre ! C'était assez répugnant pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Encore une fois, c'était dans le livre de cours. Il faut qu'il pense à remercier mille fois Draco.

"Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre.. ?"

Severus Rogue haussa un sourcil, cette fois.

"C'est une question ou une réponse, monsieur Potter ?"

Harry déglutit.

"C'est une réponse, monsieur."

Rogue ne dit plus rien, pendant quelques secondes. Était-ce terminé ? Harry était sûr d'avoir donné les bonnes réponses, mais le manque de confirmation du professeur le torturait quand même.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma presque aussitôt, abandonnant sa prochaine question.

"Dix points à Serpentard pour chacune de vos deux bonnes réponses, Monsieur Potter. Mais ne vous attendez pas à plus de louanges pour avoir fait le simple minimum que j'exige d'un première année."

Le soulagement se déversa dans Harry et détendit tous ses muscles crispés. Sa respiration pouvait reprendre à un rythme normal. Rogue s'était aussitôt tourné vers le reste de la classe. Ou plutôt, vers le reste des Gryffondor.

"Alors ? Qu'attendez-vous pour prendre des notes ?"

Le bruissement des plumes sur le parchemin fut immédiat.

Contrairement aux autres premiers cours, celui de Potions fut consacré à la pratique, et c'était une autre raison d'apprécier ce cours en particulier pour Harry. Le travail, par groupe de deux, était la simple préparation d'une potion débarrassant des furoncles. Il s'agissait de simplement suivre les instructions à la lettre et dans l'ordre. De plus, Draco semblait avoir un don pour la chose, et savait parfois déduire logiquement le prochain ingrédient, sans avoir à regarder dans le livre.

Rogue patrouillait entre les tables, ses traits affichant en permanence son air fermé et neutre. Harry nota très vite, et avec une pointe de satisfaction même pas un peu coupable, que Rogue s'acharnait bel et bien sur les Gryffondor. Au mieux, s'ils ne faisait pas d'erreur, Rogue ne disait mot. Mais à la moindre petite erreur ou même hésitation, Rogue sautait sur l'occasion pour rabaisser le pauvre lionceau et lui arracher un point ou deux.

A l'inverse, du côté Serpentard de la pièce, même lorsqu'un élève s'apprêtait à se tromper où le faisait, ils avaient droit aux -utiles- conseils de leur directeur de maison et à son recadrage, froid mais calme. Harry n'avait jamais été privilégié. Injuste ou pas, peu importe, il aimait cette impression.

Même si Rogue ne lui avait pour l'instant nullement accordé son attention depuis le petit interrogatoire. Quand il passait près de la table de Draco et Harry, c'est le jeune Malfoy qui récoltait toutes les appréciations et les commentaires motivants, sans même accorder un regard à Harry. Et cela l'agaçait un peu. Il n'avait peut-être pas le don de Draco, mais il était certain de n'avoir fait aucune erreur. Quand Harry interrogea Draco des yeux, celui-ci haussa simplement des épaules. Être le centre du monde n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, évidemment.

Le cours allait se terminer sans accroc particulier lorsqu'une soudaine explosion éclata du côté Gryffondor et qu'une fumée verdâtre envahit la salle de classe. Le groupe de Neville Londubat et Seamus Finnigan s'était débrouillé pour faire exploser leur concoction dans leur chaudron. Mais Harry se doutait que la faute revenait sans doutes bien plus à Londubat. La seule première semaine de cours avait fait comprendre à toute l'école que Neville Londubat était un sorcier lamentable et très malchanceux. Harry avait entendu Pansy lui donner le nom de squib. Et comme Theodore Nott était devenu très doué pour remarquer lorsque Harry ne comprenait pas, il lui expliqua qu'un squib est un enfant issu d'une famille de sorcier et incapable de magie. L'inverse d'un Sang-de-bourbe.

Neveille n'était peut-être pas un squib (il parvenait très bien à employer la magie, même si elle se retournait rapidement contre lui), mais il était en tout cas ce que Harry craignait être en arrivant à Poudlard. Il éprouvait un peu de pitié envers lui. Mais il éprouvait surtout du soulagement de _ne pas être lui_.

Rogue, bien sûr, hurla sur les deux Gryffondor avant de les envoyer à l'infirmerie. Il est même parvenu à retirer cinq points à Ron en l'accusant de ne pas avoir corriger ses camardes pour paraître plus performant qu'eux.

Que c'était injuste, mais que c'était bon aussi !


End file.
